Valiant
by Thai Tea Addict
Summary: AU. Sai just wants to play Go. To do so, he needs Shindou Hikaru - a street-smart kid involved in the local crime syndicate who is more concerned with making ends meet than playing games. For both to survive, they may just have to compromise...
1. An Introduction to Life

**A/N**: First fanfic for the Hikaru no Go fandom! _Yaaay_! I don't know how to play Go myself, so I'm using about five different sources (two dedicated just to the _effing_ vocab and three for strategies/gameplay/etcetera) just to describe the games themselves. I'll try to go into more detail if the games are plot-significant, but for the rest expect vague gameplay. Any help with my Go-related ignorace would be _very_ appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Hikaru no Go_.

**Pairings**: Right now, still too early for any romance, and this fic won't really concentrate on it in any case.

**Warnings**: This fic is intended to be **_DARK_**. It's AU, for starters, and Hikaru will come across as a bit OOC - thanks to the AU. Will also eventually incorporate many adult themes, so this fic is not for the overly-sensitive. There will also be OCs, but they won't hijack any spotlights - they're just part of the plot.

Currently, this story is expected to contain the following, whether it be _implicated_ or _explicitly shown_: BL ("Boys Love" - of varying degrees, may or may not include canon characters), yuri, het, dubcon, pedophilia, drug and alcohol use, extreme violence, child neglect, child abuse, (unrealistic view on) crime syndicates, profanity, sexual deviancy, sexual misconduct, noncon, prostitution... And _this may not be all._

Again,_ this will be **DARK**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_In Which There is Hikaru and Sai, Money and Go_

* * *

><p>The apartment was silent, only the quiet shuffling of light footsteps treading down the hallway pervading the oppressive silence that always seemed to reign here. The hallway light remained on, the sole occupant of the 2 12-bedroom apartment not quite feeling the need to illuminate his own passage - something about the darkness made him feel _safer_, even if he was alone. He trailed his fingers lightly over the wall as he passed, a subconscious gesture as he stopped a couple meters away from his intended destination.

Shindou Hikaru evaluated the door in front of him. It was a plain brown, void of decorations and kept closed at all times. For 12-year-old Hikaru, the door was forbidden territory - a rule in place the moment he had been moved into this apartment. He had followed it dutifully for the past two years and previously had no intention of breaking it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The kitchen cupboards weren't going to fill themselves, after all, and it wasn't like his father would actually know Hikaru had gone in there.

His stomach grumbled traitorously, urging his feet forward. Hikaru picked the lock - his father was the only one with the key - and didn't spend any time dawdling in the doorway. He had approximately three hours before his father would return from work, which should be plenty of time to rifle through the various items stored away in the room and see what he could pawn off.

_I'm going to have a ramen first,_ Hikaru decided, eyes scouring over the room filled with cardboard boxes. _A big, steaming bowl of it, with extra chicken..._

He bypassed the still-taped boxes labelled 'Mom's Stuff', heading towards the corner his father had shoved all of his late grandfather's things. Hikaru didn't remember much of Shindou Heihachi, just that he used to have warm hands and smelled of peppermint and ink. Hikaru's father talked very rarely of him, and when he did his words were not kind - just as well, though, as Shindou Masao had very few kind words at all.

Hikaru pulled things from the chest in the corner gingerly, examining a worn clock with vague interest, deciding the golden trim could make it somewhat valuable. (Or, at the very least, it could yield enough money to afford a drink.) Another half-hour later, Hikaru had only discovered a small music box with a broken switch, a tin full of foreign coins, and a pair of sapphire earrings. He gave the box full of his mother's things a brief look of consideration before deciding that his gathered items could at least afford his dinner tonight.

Which was, of course, the moment he caught sight of the woodcraft in the corner. A perfectly-sculpted _goban _that reflected back the luminescence of the room's ceiling light, catching on and illuminating the spatter of burgundy staining the otherwise immaculate board.

It was half-way buried under a mound of old clothing and a fine layer of dust, but nothing that some spit and callous brushing couldn't get rid of. The stain was proving to be an annoyance, and in Hikaru's criticizing eyes, something that would definitely affect the overall value of the _goban_. The price dropped by _at least_ a few hundred yen because of it.

"Damn stain," Hikaru muttered, realizing his rubbing was futile. He'd still take it though - the thing was definitely more valuable than the other trinkets he had found, and would be at least a week's worth of food.

_You can see it? You can see the stain?_

Hikaru's heart threatened to pop right out of his throat, and he swiveled around so fast that it took a moment for him to realize that he was still alone - no enraged father standing in the doorway. Besides, the voice hadn't exactly sounded furious...

"What the hell?" Hikaru looked around the room; surely he would have heard if someone had broken in. "Who's there?"

_You can hear my voice? _

"Come the hell out here!" Hikaru hissed, pressing himself against the nearest wall and grabbing the first thing accessible - a hangar.

_You can, you can! All powerful God, I thank you!_

There was no chills down the spine, no ice in the air, nor any darkness sweeping over the room - just a light that blinded him, like looking directly into the sun after hours spent inside. It stung but left no spots in his vision, instead materializing into a white fabric that tied into the ancient-styled outfit-

_I will now return, return to the living world._

-of an older man.

Then Hikaru knew only a pressure against the inside of his skull before darkness finally came sweeping in.

* * *

><p>"This kind of shit only happens in movies, you know," Hikaru started conversationally, looking quite content lying sprawled on the floor of the storage room. He managed enough energy to turn off the light and close the door, letting the apparition currently floating over him explain his own tragic tale as Hikaru tried to wake himself up from what he had thought was a strange dream. When multiple pinches to his own cheek didn't wake him and his father came stomping by the room, Hikaru resigned himself to the reality that he was being haunted.<p>

"And I want you to know that I feel slightly cheated. Most people get possessed by ghosts wanting revenge or something, but what do I get? A ghost obsessed with a board game. Somewhere out there, somebody is laughing at me," Hikaru continued just as glibly.

Sai pouted at him, the tone in the older male's voice veering dangerously into pleading, _"But Go is so much more than a board game!"_

"Must be," Hikaru mused. "Since you killed yourself for it and all."

Now Sai looked ready to burst into tears.

"Look, why don't you just go haunt someone else? I'm not seeing how I'm going to be much good to you; playing an old man's board game isn't really up there on my list of priorities," Hikaru suggested tersely.

_"I can't! Fate has decided you and I are bound! I can never leave your side!"_

"At least get out of my head," Hikaru grumbled. The spirit's abrupt invasion of his mental privacy would not bode well - for _either _of them.

_"The connection is already established,"_ Sai explained, looking around the room. _"It cannot be broken."_

Hikaru glared at him, still too tired to move and see if he could actually hit the damn guy. "You are so lucky that I don't have enough money to pay for an exorcism."

_"Hikaruuuu!"_ Sai cried, aghast.

Hikaru ignored him. "I can't even play Go, you know; the only reason I was touching your haunted artifact there was to see if it would be worth anything. Since you've already latched on to me, though, I guess that means I can sell it-"

_"That's Torajiro's goban! You can't sell it!"_ Sai immediately interjected.

"Don't worry, I doubt he'll miss it," Hikaru replied blandly, "Since he's dead."

_"No! You can't sell it!"_ Sai cried, tears flowing.

Hikaru cringed, curling in on himself before instinct took over, turning his head to the side as he emptied out his stomach and onto the floor. Fortunately - in this circumstance - his lack of anything actually in his stomach meant the expelling was swift and nothing more than saliva.

"Alright already," Hikaru hissed, curling up again as he struggled to fight down his rising nausea, "I won't sell the damn thing, you infant!"

Sai stopped, peering down at him in concern. Hikaru glared at him weakly, inching further away from his own regurgitation as quickly and quietly his tired body could manage. "Where the hell did you even come from? Were you really stuck in that goban this entire time?"

Sai nodded, _"After Torajiro passed away, my spirit returned to the goban until I met you."_

Hikaru flopped on to his back, peering up at the ceiling, Sai's face illuminated above him by some unseen light. Hikaru studied the features as best he could - the man's face was pretty, with high cheekbones and colored lips - before a small smirk began to curl his own lips.

"Bad luck there, Sai; it's a rotten time."

* * *

><p>Hikaru didn't know the first thing about Go. He knew what the board looked like, the different pieces that made up the game, and that it was played between two people - but beyond that, such as rules or where the damn game was actually played, he had no idea. He'd gone to the local library to brush up on some of the mechanics- what were the librarians going to do, scold him for reading? - and he'd learned a bit of the more basic rules. Sai had looked surprised at some of the additions - like the rule of Komi - and had been excited about the developments. Most of the phrases went over Hikaru's head, but as long as Sai understood the present rules and Hikaru could at least navigate the board, it should end well enough.<p>

Luckily for Sai, his vessel didn't need to know the rules or even the location of where Go games were held - as Hikaru had a sharp enough memory to remember where else he had seen a _goban_.

Unfortunately for Sai, his first game wouldn't take place anywhere grand. Hikaru knew Go salons existed - there was even one a few blocks away from his apartment - but he also knew there was an entrance fee. Five hundred yen might not seem that much, but as far as Hikaru was concerned, that five hundred yen was something to be saved for things like meals or subway tickets.

Hikaru was only a short bus ride away from Ikebukuro - a popular district that was just short of becoming the next Chinatown. More importantly, Ikebukuro housed a discrete parlor that saw age as nothing more than a number and had no qualms about letting even grade-schoolers into its murky depths.

_Zhēng Kai Yǎnjīng _was located on the second story of a run-down looking strip of shops, stained white blinds keeping what lurked in the shop hidden from prying eyes, the front door covered with a deep red curtain where a worn sign tiredly proclaimed them 'Open'. (Hikaru idly wondered if they ever really closed - as far as he could recall, he'd never once seen the door locked.) Walking inside without hesitation, only a few of the other patrons gave him a scrutinizing look before continuing whatever had been their past time. The owner, a genteel-looking young man with close-cropped black hair and a scar interrupting the smooth arch of his left eyebrow, gave Hikaru a welcome wave and small smile before fluidly re-entering conversation with the old gentleman huddled at the desk, angrilly barking at him in rapid Mandarin.

"_We can play Go here?"_ Sai asked dubiously, looking around the room. The floor was dirty tile, the kind of off-white that spoke of years of abuse. Bead curtains separated the room into three different sections, with each section holding about three to four tables each; one appeared to be dedicated to a violent game of poker, all of the men participating over the age of 30 and smoking like chimneys. A larger portion of the room held four mahjong tables, though it looked like only two games were in progress - it was noticeably the quietest part of the room, but smokes and alcohol wafted strongest from that point. The last section was where Hikaru was headed - three short tables with worn _gobans_, accompanied by plush armchairs that had seen better days. One game was already in play, but the second table held one middle-aged gentleman taking a long drag from his cigarette and watching his neighbors' game idly.

Hikaru plopped down in the seat across from the man, eyes raking over the man's frame; black slacks, a pressed white button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone, and a simple silver chain necklace draped around his throat. Not a gang member - or, at least, not _yet _- which meant he was a safe opponent.

"Hey," Hikaru began, drawing the man's attention to him. "You up for a game?"

The man didn't say anything for a moment, giving the boy a quick once-over as he took another drag. Finally, with a crooked smile, the man put out his cigar in the shared ashtray and nodded. "You any good, brat?" the man asked, Chinese accent heavy but words undeniably clear.

Hikaru chuckled, uncapping the Go stones. "We'll see, I guess," Hikaru replied, looking over the bowls. The stones were surprisingly clean - were they new? - and nothing deadly looked to be tucked inside the bowls. "It's been awhile since I've played. I might be a little rusty."

"Nigiri?"

A phrase Hikaru had learned. Hikaru nodded, reaching for the white stones and grabbing a handful. The man placed two black stones on the board - a call for 'even' - and Hikaru placed his own handful on the board.

"Odd - looks like I'm first," Hikaru observed, clearing the board. The man grunted in either an affirmation or as a means of telling Hikaru to get on with it - the boy wasn't sure but didn't think much on it. Why mess with the language barrier any more than necessary?

"5, 14," Sai instructed.

* * *

><p>Hikaru couldn't read a board. He had no idea what the shapes meant, what the play of black and white against faded wood meant. He only counted the lines and placed the stones where Sai instructed, but at any other time his eyes went to his opponent to watch the pace of the man's expressions. His opponent had started off looking bored and sure of himself, but as their game progressed well past half an hour, the man's expression began to draw more closed: his lips thinned, his eyes narrowed, and he never once looked up from the board.<p>

Very briefly, Hikaru wondered what it was the man was seeing. Was it something awe-inspiring, some kind of might that Hikaru could likely never understand?

"_Makemashita_."

Hikaru blinked at the sudden admission - he'd been zoning as he waited for the man to make his move - and openly stared as his opponent bowed his head, barely catching the small scowl on the older male's lips. Hikaru looked down at the mesh of white and black on the board, having no idea what had happened. His confusion had apparently leaked into whatever link he shared with Sai, as the spirit calmly informed his companion that "_He knows he can no longer continue and has surrendered the game_."

_Like I really know what that means,_ Hikaru inwardly snorted, tilting his head at the older man. At the very least, Hikaru had established his possessor was somewhat decent at the game.

"Hahahahaa~ What a one-sided game!" a far-too-cheerful voice observed, garnering both players' attention. The young shop-owner was leaning over their board, evaluating the finished game with a wide smile.

Hikaru couldn't stop the grimace that rose to his lips, "Don't you have other customers, 'Nii-san?"

Zhi YueJun glanced at Hikaru, smile only widening. "Hikaru-kun doesn't like my praise? I see that you won - I didn't know you could play iGo~ Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Like you really care what my hobbies are."

Zhi laughed. "I always like to know things about my favorite people~ Although your playing style is unlike anything I've ever seen. Very...old. Some would say outdated even."

Hikaru didn't respond, looking down at the stones. So the patterns could even be read by _age_? Not that Sai could really help it - he has been trapped in the _goban_ since the 19th century. Hikaru could only hope that the ghost learned a more modern technique quickly. For now, Hikaru just wouldn't acknowledge anyone commenting on his 'outdated' style.

"Chiao-xiānshēng," Zhi started coolly, giving Hikaru's opponent a gaze full of needles as the man attempted to slink off, "Remember the rules. Hikaru-kun is a patron, too."

Ah, yes, one of the few rules established in _Zhēng Kai Yǎnjīng _- penalizing the loser. It was more like an enforced gamble- you lose a game to another patron, you give that patron something. You lose a game to the owner or any of the employees, you owe the store something. Hikaru had never really suffered under it before - he hardly took part in games, instead preferring to do odd jobs here and there for Zhi. (Which was the reason why he was waived the entrance fee of 500¥.)

"Minimum is still 1500¥, isn't that right, 'Nii-san?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"Right indeed, Hikaru-kun~" Zhi cooed.

Chiao glared, digging into his wallet and throwing a couple bills down. Hikaru snatched them up without mention, counting eagerly. _Not too bad, about 1800¥_, Hikaru noted. _At least now I can afford the bus ticket back home and even dinner. I guess you are pretty useful, Sai._

"_Hikaru, I want to play again!_" Sai complained, throwing his arms around the boy. Hikaru lurched forward before regaining his balance, shooing off Zhi's concern and giving a quick glare to his companion. Sai apologized, releasing him and looking rather dejected. Hikaru gave a mental roll of the eyes before turning his attention to the two men who had been playing next to him; their game was already over and they were watching in vague amusement as Chiao stomped out of the parlor.

"Do either of you want to play a game with me?" Hikaru asked.

Zhi chuckled, already starting to clear the boy's _goban_. "My my, someone certainly is hungry for amusement," the man said. "There are other ways to get attention, you know."

"Those other ways aren't the kind of attention I want," Hikaru dismissed, ignoring Sai's confusion.

The taller, more wiry one of the pair across from him snorted, gifting the boy with a smirk. "That's too bad - I know some people who would pay good money for it."

His counterpart glared at him from across their cleared goban. "The boy said he isn't interested, Kakei-san; don't act like such a lech for once." He ignored the other man's sputtering as he stood and sat himself in Chiao's former spot, distractedly brushing a loose bang out of his eyes. "I'll play with you, child. Better me than either of these two perverts, in any case."

"Yamamoto-san is so mean," Zhi grumbled, finally wandering away and over to the poker table (where it looked like one man was seconds away from strangling his neighbor). Yamamoto's former opponent just sneered, standing up and exiting the shop.

This game lasted only about five minutes longer than his last one, though Yamamoto was much more serene about the whole affair. A given, Hikaru supposed; whatever might Sai possessed was probably seen in his last game, and if the man had been watching (which he had, as made obvious by his lack of surprise), then he already knew what was in for him. Hikaru wasn't even going to ask why the man decided to play a game with him when his loss was inevitable, as even _he _knew what it meant not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"_Makemashita_," Yamamoto said, giving Hikaru a small smile. "You are very good - how did you learn?"

"I didn't," Hikaru answered honestly, counting the money Yamamoto had just handed to him. "It's not really me playing, but my friend. I'm his hands."

"Not only does a child play _shidougo _with me, but now he also speaks in riddles," Yamamoto sighed, apparently deciding he was just being made fun of. It said quite a lot about him that he took it with such good-humor; Hikaru had seen people pull out blades in this shop for something far less. Not to mention that the man had given him over twice the amount of the minimum; it looked like Hikaru got lucky tonight and scored a sympathizer.

"What's your name, child?" Yamamoto asked, starting to clear the board.

"Matsuda Hikaru," he answered, sweeping the remaining stones into the correct bowl. "I'll drop by here a few times, but don't go looking for me."

Yamamoto laughed, but it was much darker-sounding the the light smile on his face belied, "Of course, Hikaru-kun. There's no need to reveal the lie, yes?"

And before Hikaru could respond, the man stood and left.

"Hikaru-kun."

Hikaru looked up at the call, watching warily as Zhi ambled towards him with his ever-present smile. The man only capped the bowls, brushing his fingertips over the _goban _as if checking for any additional markings.

"It'd be best for you to head on home now, Hikaru-kun," the man said, reaching his other hand forward to idly brush the bangs out of Hikaru's eyes. The boy stifled the urge to flinch, unused to the physical contact and not quite liking to receive it from this particular man. "The entrance fee goes up after 7 p.m., and I really don't think you'll like the new entertainment."

Hikaru stood, careful to avoid any more unnecessary physical contact, "See you later then, 'Nii-san."

* * *

><p>"Are we going back tomorrow, Hikaru?" Sai asked, keeping at the boy's side as Hikaru navigated down the alleyway. The boy had swung by the nearest convenience store for a small bento meal for dinner, swiping a chocolate bar when the cashier had been busy ogling a high school girl as Sai did the same to the rack of sunglasses (though in the latter's case, it was more like a confused stare and multiple cries of "Hikaru, what are these? What do they do? Hikaruuu!")<p>

"I have school tomorrow, but we can probably stop by afterwards. Hopefully there will be more people to play, too," Hikaru replied busily. He'd forgotten to do his homework again, but he was used to his teacher smacking him over the head for it. Hikaru didn't hold much hope for ever graduating anyway.

"Try to beat them as fast as you can. The faster we go through them, the more money we can make," Hikaru said. He kicked an out-of-place cardboard box away from the entrance to his apartment complex, striding down the long corridor and up about three flights of stairs.

"Hikaru, Go isn't about money!" Sai objected instantly as the boy opened the door to his home.

"You're only saying that because you don't need it," Hikaru muttered, kicking off his shoes at the entrance and clicking the lock into place. He spared a moment for wishful thinking - _Please don't let my dad come home, please don't let my dad come home_ - before plopping himself down on the floor of the otherwise barren living room, pulling off the cover to his meal and starting to dig in.

Sai frowned at him but said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Just to get this out of the way - Ikebukuro, as far as I know, is _not_ about to become the next Chinatown. I just read some article awhile ago saying something about how someone is trying to organize the 200-some Chinese businesses around there into a Chinatown. I just needed a setting for my pseudo-Chinatown that wasn't Yokohama, because Hikaru doesn't have enough money to get to Yokohama. XD

_On the OCs_: They won't be so main as to hijack the spotlight from Hikaru or any of the other main canon characters, but some of them are pretty important and have a heavy hand in the plot itself. Right now (in my story notes) there are about ten major OCs. They won't be gliding into Mary Sue or Gary Stu status, since I designed each one to be complete monsters in their own right...


	2. Child's Play

**A/N:** Looking back on my chapter and story outline, and just..._wao_. My Hikaru is a _jerk_. XD Granted, kind-to-some, somewhat self-sacrificing, jaded and bitter jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.

For this chapter: Yay, canon characters?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hikaru no Go_.

**Pairings:** ...um.

**Warnings:** Profanity (like it is going out of style!), implications of inappropriate situations involving children/minors, implications of child neglect

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_On the Matters of Children, Men, and Friendship or Something Like It_

* * *

><p>Hikaru didn't have any friends, Sai was quick to realize. The ghost couldn't find any fault with Hikaru himself - sure, Hikaru was a bit of a miser, but all children seemed to be a bit greedy these days and the boy was amicable enough with his peers at school. They laughed at all his jokes and teased him for his incomplete homework assignments, but when it came to grouping up for class projects or even eating lunch, Hikaru was obviously left alone.<p>

"_You aren't going to eat with them?_" Sai asked during the lunch break, motioning towards the trio of boys that had been talking to Hikaru at the beginning of class.

_Eat what, my school books?_ Hikaru posed, slouching out of the classroom. _Besides, they wouldn't like me intruding - I would just make it awkward_.

"_Why? They seemed to like you_," Sai persisted.

_Different interests_, Hikaru answered boredly. _They'd want to talk about video games I haven't played or comic books I haven't read. What's the point of talking to them when I have nothing to contribute?_

Sai pouted, "_You could talk to them about Go!_"

_About the game I don't play, or that I'm being haunted by a Go-fanatic?_ Hikaru mused. At Sai's frustrated expression, the boy rolled his eyes and smiled. _Don't worry about it, Sai; I don't mind. Besides, now I can talk to you, right?_

"_But Hikaruuuu!_"

_Shut up already, would you? Or maybe you don't want to play Go later? _Hikaru threatened.

"_No, I do! I do!_" Sai retracted immediately.

_Remember to win quickly_, Hikaru said. _If we get enough money, maybe I can take you somewhere else - possibly some place with less threat of bodily harm to my person?_

"Will those men hurt you?" Sai asked in alarm, clearly having gotten an inadequate impression from their last rendezvous.

Hikaru grimaced, _Only if you lose_.

* * *

><p>Hikaru had always disliked the idea of having a reputation. For one, reputations in his lot of life were not something to be coveted - they were dangerous, giving complete strangers a face and a name before he had even met them. For another, any attention Hikaru was sure to earn was unlikely to be <em>good <em>attention. Reputations weren't made by helping little old ladies cross the street - but in all the wrong people being a little _too _interested in you.

With Sai's entrance into his life, Hikaru had correctly guessed a reputation would be inevitable. Sai was just too good at his much beloved Go; not to mention his ancient playing style that adapted and grew stronger with every game he played. Patrons of Zhi's parlor tripled in size due to hearing the rumor about a boy of prodigal skill in a game that not many young people were into these days. It was curiosity that drew most of them in, wanting to see how a boy of such talent ended up in some shabby gambling parlor.

The answer lay in a devilish smile on a young face, with eyes that often wandered away from the goban during play - as if the owner need not bother with anything more than a glance. Blond bangs had a habit of shadowing over bright eyes after the child gave a small nod in thanks to his opponent for the game, the rest of his naturally black hair a little too long in the back. The boy's clothes were worn at best - an occasional stain, mostly thin fabric with dull colors. The kind of kid you expected in their kind of neighborhood, but definitely not the kind that was expected to easily crush opponent after opponent on the goban.

Ying Fai Li liked the boy - _a lot_.

"How often does he come here?" Ying asked casually, sidling up to his step-brother with a honeyed smile that had a habit of drawing people in. It was easy to gain people's trust if one was attractive enough, and Ying was _very _attractive: all sharp features and wide eyes, with a smile that came easily to a pretty face.

Zhi knew the man too well to be fooled, of course. "Almost every day, except Sundays. Although I hear he's too scared to leave his own room on Sundays," Zhi answered.

"Abused?" Ying queried, absolutely heartless.

"Yes, but not physically. No bruises," Zhi said.

"It doesn't need to be physical to be exploited," Ying pointed out, sauntering towards the boy who was carelessly decimating his fifth opponent in a row. The man across from the boy was obviously only a few turns away from admitting defeat, and he sure didn't look too happy about it.

"I think this fuckin' brat is cheating!" the man growled in accusation. _That _got Hikaru's attention (his eyes had wandered to his fingernails) and the boy glared at his opponent, somehow managing to look down on a man about a meter taller than him.

"Don't start bitching now just because you _suck_," Hikaru snapped.

"_Hikaru! You shouldn't talk that way to an adult!_" Sai was quick to admonish, but as usual, it was completely ignored by his own vessel.

"Watch your mouth, you little bastard!" the man yelled back, standing abruptly and practically looming forward. The small crowd that had gathered around their game backed off a little but remained watching, obviously entertained by the events unfolding. Hikaru just stared back at the man, unimpressed.

"Maybe I should-"

"Leave quickly and quietly and never come back?" Ying cheerfully interrupted, fluidly stepping around the man without a second glance, his eyes reserved only for the nonchalant sixth grader still slouched in an armchair. The man gave Ying a bewildered look before he was grabbed roughly by both arms and his collar, restrained by a trio of handsome men who looked more like they belonged in a host club than following Ying's every move.

As the man was unceremoniously thrown out of the establishment, Ying took a seat in the chair across from Hikaru. Immediately every other patron suddenly found something very interesting elsewhere, the crowd dispersing and giving Hikaru the alone time he really didn't want with the man across from him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Hikaru-kun!" Ying said, smile wide and innocent. Hikaru tensed in his seat, not liking the way the other male eyed him - there was something very wrong with the appraising look in the man's eyes. It wasn't the look Hikaru had grown accustomed to receiving as his Go opponents eyed him; it was the look of a predator, someone out to get something in particular and was used to getting their way.

"I am Ying Fai Li. You can call me Aniki, though," Ying said graciously, still all smiles. His accent was discernible but hardly stifling - a marker that he was used to business in Japan. "I've been hearing all sorts of things about the Go Prodigy that turned up in my step-brother's Go salon. Who would have thought you would be so cute?"

"I'm not cute," Hikaru was quick to refute, not liking the way the compliment flew so easily off the stranger's tongue. Such comments were dangerous and Hikaru knew the warning signs.

"You're very cute!" Ying disagreed.

That, if anything, was an obvious warning sign. Hikaru had held some hope that anyone closely related to Zhi would have _some _morals, but apparently Hikaru just wasn't that lucky. And by the previous incident and the fact that Zhi had more-or-less abandoned him to this smiling sicko, Hikaru figured Ying was pretty high up in the food chain around these parts.

_Lucky me_, Hikaru swore.

Sai cast him a confused look, settling at his side before giving the man across from them a wary glance. The spirit couldn't say why, but something about the man seemed - wrong. Despite his perfectly friendly countenance and prior help, there was just something within Ying's demeanor that held more danger than the man that had just about threatened to knock the attitude right out of Hikaru.

"Did you want to play a game, Yi-Aniki?" Hikaru asked, quickly correcting himself when Ying's eyes sharpened. The man just smiled brighter at his slip, leaning forward. His hand rested atop the goban, drawing indiscernible patterns on the board and moving around the stones. Slowly, casually, he began brushing the Go stones aside; black and white meshed into a monochrome spatter as each stone fell off the board and hit the floor with incessant clattering.

Ying watched their descent in mute fascination but Hikaru kept his eyes on the man, sitting stock-still as if too scared to even breathe. No other patron even glanced over in their direction at the noise, though Sai caught Zhi's eyes look over at them before resolutely turning away.

Sai may have been naive, in his own way, but he was far from stupid; he knew a dangerous person when he saw one. It was obvious to the apparition that Ying commanded himself through a reputation of sheer fear - nothing could quite hide the poisonous glimmer in those dark eyes. Sai remembered those kinds of eyes; those were the same eyes his opponent had given him right before he accused Sai of cheating.

_Cruel, calculating eyes._

_"Hikaru, haven't you made enough for today? We should return home at once!"_Sai said urgently, grabbing the boy's shoulder. He almost wanted to pick the child up and carry him out, but his ability to physically manipulate things was limited to either whacking Hikaru on the head or smothering him in a hug.

_I know, Sai, but I don't think it will be that easy, _Hikaru replied back mentally, body tense and ready to spring into a run should Ying make any untoward moves. The man seemed content to watch the Go stones roll across the floor however, leaving the silence between them stifling.

When Ying looked up, he made sure he held Hikaru's wary gaze with his own. He leaned further over the board, dark eyes and pale skin reminding Hikaru of the go stones that had just been so casually brushed aside. Hikaru didn't dare move, could barely afford to breathe as Ying came closer and closer - one hand settled on his cheek and Hikaru forcibly choked back the urge to scream.

"I'm actually quite fond of games, too, Hikaru-kun," Ying finally said, smile widening in a way that reminded Hikaru that long ago, baring teeth was a threat. By the way his voice teased out the word 'games', Hikaru knew the man held no affection for the one Sai loved - or even any game that was legally offered.

Natural instinct kicked in at that statement - Hikaru stood and bolted before anyone could even think to catch him.

He could still hear Ying's laughter ringing in his ears, though, even after he'd locked himself away in his room.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since that disastrous day at <em>Zhēng Kai Yǎnjīng, <em>and Hikaru still had no intention of returning. Sai had looked put-out at being unable to play Go - and having his numerous requests to teach Hikaru Go rejected - but had not mentioned the Go parlor at all. While Sai was depressed his playing time had been cut, he would never force Hikaru to return to a place where his security was obviously at such risk.

Hikaru had managed to hoard at least ten thousand yen from his previous winning streak, though, and had budgeted so that he could afford a small lunch for the past week and keep the rest tucked away. At some point in the week his father seemed to have noticed they had run out of food and re-stocked without a word; microwavable dinners and canned goods - his father had a habit of buying anything that lasted long so that he could conveniently forget to feed his only child. Hikaru wouldn't complain though, as now he at least had dinner and didn't need to spend his own money to get some.

Which was why, in reward for Sai's good behavior, Hikaru decided to venture a little more out of his own comfort zone. (In all actuality, he was starting to feel a little queasy again - obviously Sai's moods would always have an impact on him, Hikaru noted disdainfully.)

The place Hikaru had chosen was an underground Go salon located close to Hikaru's future middle school, Hazechuu. Hikaru didn't catch the name, though, as he only knew about the place through word of mouth; it was another parlor known for making bets. Sai didn't look very pleased at this revelation but Hikaru casually dismissed the ghost's mutterings of dirtying Go through gambling. If Sai could play and Hikaru could earn some money, then it was nothing but a win-win scenario.

"500 yen, please," said the man at the counter - an elderly man in a checkered shirt. Hikaru handed over the required fee with little more than a small frown at spent money, turning his attention back to the room at large.

The go salon held at least 12 gobans arranged in four rows, the majority of which were occupied by the elderly. More than half of them were smoking, so the air was thick with the smell of tobacco. Quite a few of the other patrons gave him overtly-criticizing looks, making it patently obvious they weren't use to the younger generation entering their domain. A bit creepy, but nothing like the atmosphere of _Zhēng Kai Yǎnjīng_and they definitely had nothing on Ying.

_I wonder what the minimum wager is? _Hikaru mused, bypassing the first two rows where games were still in progress. The third row had two games in progress but the last board looked to be in the middle of counting territory - an action Hikaru could, at the very least, recognize. He kept a polite distance but was noticeably waiting, earning a curious glance from the two men.

Sharp eyes watched the money exchange hands - five thousand yen.

_Expensive little shithole, isn't it, Sai? _Hikaru inwardly scoffed.

"_You shouldn't use such vulgar language, Hikaru!_" Sai was quick to admonish.

Hikaru valiantly controlled the urge to roll his eyes. _It's like having a fucking babysitter in my head 24/7. Lighten up, would you? Well, as much as a ghost can lighten up, I guess..._

"_Hikaru is so mean!_"

"You want to play a game, kid? How much you wanna bet?" one of the men asked, pushing up his glasses irritably. His former opponent obligingly moved to another goban, calling back to the owner to request some tea. Hikaru took the question as an invitation and sat down, evaluating the man before him.

_Sweaty and irritable - did he lose his last game, Sai? _Hikaru posed to his companion, answering the man with only a nod. The man snorted and dug into the bowl of go stones, Hikaru doing likewise to his own bowl, putting down three black stones.

"_Yes, by about four moku_," Sai answered, face serious and eyes appraising the man before him.

_Can you beat him?_

"..._yes_."

_Perfect_. "Five thousand yen - that okay for you?"

* * *

><p>Hikaru had to give it to the man across from him - he knew very few people that would willingly take on Sai more than once, and this man had not only played three games with him, but he'd lost each of them consecutively. His neighbors had been watching the slaughter on the board for the past hour; while Hikaru was glad to make 15 thousand yen, he couldn't help but wonder if this would hurt his chances of betting with anyone else. There weren't many Go salons that allowed betting and he'd rather not go back to Ikebukuro's Chinatown if he could help it.<p>

"I think he's better than Mitani," one of the other patrons said, perking Hikaru's interest. Watching Sai repeatedly crush the man before him could only be entertaining for so long, after all.

"Mitani? Is he good?" Hikaru asked. He was doing it purely for Sai's sake - Hikaru couldn't care less about his opponent's abilities as long as Sai could crush them and earn him some money. (Hikaru also idly wondered if that made him a pimp but quickly killed that train of thought before Sai could catch wind of it - it would only lead to awkward questions.)

"One of the best out of my regulars," Shu, the owner, answered. "About your age, too."

Hikaru's attention was noticeably grabbed. "My age? _Really_?"

"There are Children's Go tournaments, you know," one of the bystanders remarked.

Another patted Hikaru's head, "Poor child - did you think you were the only one?" he snickered.

Hikaru batted the stranger's hand away with a brief glare, looking back to Shu. "Is he coming in today?"

"He usually drops by on the weekends. I think his parents cut off his allowance again, so he's sure to come by to win some off of these old codgers," Shu answered.

"_Do the children of this time care about nothing but money_?" Sai moaned, sounding scandalized.

Hikaru just brightened up. Finally, someone who wasn't likely to cause him physical/mental trauma and wasn't over the age of forty! Maybe this 'Mitani' even knew of some other places for kids like them to make some quick cash? He just hoped he wasn't like a younger version of Sai - Hikaru hardly needed two people groaning about how he ruins the good name of Go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hikaru, Go shouldn't be played in such a manner<em>!" Sai ranted, moving about the kitchenette in an agitated manner. Hikaru didn't pay him much mind, instead focusing his attention on the food being cooked in the microwave.

"_It's demeaning to the game! To Go players everywhere_!"

"Do you _ever _stop bitching, Sai?" Hikaru replied caustically, pulling his food out once the timer chimed. "Seriously, what do you want me to do? Those parlors cost money and - in case you haven't noticed - I'm not exactly living in luxury here."

Sai wilted a bit but wouldn't be completely convinced. "_Surely there is something else you can do? Like chores_?"

"Yeah right. Want me to get an empty can and beg for spare change along the sidewalks too?" Hikaru snorted. "Look, I'll tell you what - you play these 'dirty games' for me so that I can live and continue being your vessel, and I'll use some of the earnings to buy our way into better Go salons where you can just have a good ol' game? How about that, Sai?"

Sai pouted, "_...very well, Hikaru. But I'm still not satisfied with this arrangement_."

"Yeah, well, life's a bitch."

"_And will you __**watch your language**_?"

* * *

><p>Hikaru arrived at the Go parlor on the weekend in a whirl of curses and soaking clothes. "Who the fuck asked the weather to become the fuckin' shitstorm of rainy ass pain?" he complained, mouth twisted into a scowl as he gave his wet garments a look full of hatred. He couldn't afford to catch a cold!<p>

"_Watch your mouth_!" Shu and Sai screamed at him in perfect harmony.

"What are they teaching kids these days!" Shu sighed to himself.

Sai just smacked Hikaru upside the head, "_Show some class, Hikaru! Really_!"

"What are you, the fuckin' Profanity Police?" Hikaru grouched back, slamming down the five hundred yen on the counter and sauntering in. There were more people than last time - but then again, it _was _the weekend - and most of them looked to have been expecting him.

"Ah, it's the Punk; Mitani-kun is here," one man said, pointing to a goban where a preteen and an elderly man were counting up territories. Both players looked up, the younger giving Hikaru a blank look chock-full of adolescent indifference before looking back down to the board.

"Oh, and he's as cute as you all described too!" Hikaru cheered in a mock-falsetto, grinning brightly as Mitani abruptly choked on air and nearly toppled off his chair. "I could just _eat him up_!"

"Don't bother other players, brat," Shu chided, giving Hikaru another light thwack on the head. Hikaru just snickered as Mitani calmly returned to counting territories and pretending Hikaru didn't exist - honestly, who did he think he was kidding? Hikaru was obviously the more experienced one at ruffling feathers.

"_Hikaru! Hikaru! That child is cheating during the counting of territory_!" Sai pointed out, face solemn and eyes narrowed. Hikaru moved closer to the board to watch - like he really knew what was going on, but whatever - and looked down. Shu paused from where he was fixing up some tea for another customer, watching Hikaru carefully.

_You sure? _Hikaru asked.

"_Positive. He's moving the stones to increase his territory while decreasing that of his opponent's_."

"White has 46 moku, black has 44 moku," Mitani said.

"Damn, I lost again?" his opponent grumbled, pulling out his wallet and handing over a thousand yen to Mitani's waiting hand. Both he and Mitani looked up at Hikaru at this point, quickly evaluating him.

"So? Who did you want to play?" the older man asked, clearly irritated by Hikaru's silence.

"Like he'd want to play a geezer like _you_, Morishita!"

"What the hell did you say?" Morishita snapped but obligingly moved out of the way. Hikaru took the vacated seat with little preamble, gazing across the board at the other boy. Mitani stared back evenly, face carefully wiped clean of emotion; he reached into his bowl of white stones as Hikaru did the same with black.

"The wager is two thousand," Mitani said, voice as warm as ice.

Hikaru just nodded.

_I guess you get to teach him a lesson, then, Sai_, Hikaru mused to the spirit. _Try not to crush him too terribly - I'd like someone my own age to talk to_.

"_Human beings can only learn through pain_," Sai said. "_But I will not allow this boy to waste his talent and cheat_!"

"Handicap?" Mitani asked, having gotten white.

Hikaru smiled - a small, feral one reminiscent of killers, "Don't flatter yourself."

* * *

><p>Mitani was oddly quiet after the game. Whatever Sai had done, it had been too quick a crushing defeat for Mitani to fight against; for one, it seemed counting territories was unnecessary. Hikaru almost felt like asking Sai why - less than half the board held stones, after all - but was wary the ghost would take it as some kind of sign that Hikaru wanted to learn about go after all.<p>

"Just so you know," Hikaru began carefully, since it looked as if Mitani was perfectly content with glaring at the goban and not handing over Hikaru's cash, "You really fuckin' suck at cheating."

"_Hikaru_!" Sai gasped.

Mitani's head snapped up, but since Hikaru had kept his observation between the two of them, the cat-like boy didn't want to make a scene. Hikaru appreciated that the glare sharpened but there was just something missing - probably the intent to murder.

"I mean, it can only work on people on your skill level and under, right? Which means you're never getting better because your cheating sucks, and consequently, your game sucks," Hikaru continued on casually. "So overall, you suck. Which means I'm still the only kid I know that plays like this."

Hikaru took a moment consider this. Even if he did manage to not scare away Mitani with his abrasive nature and the fact that he's playing the Ancient Hand of some kind of go genius, what else could they really talk about? Mitani was here because his parents cut his allowance; Hikaru was here because his dad sometimes forgot to feed him.

"How are you boys doing?" Shu asked, coming over with two cups of what smelled suspiciously like hot chocolate. Sure enough, Hikaru was handed his own steaming cup of chocolate divinity, complete with a pseudo-lid of fluffy marshmallows.

"Shu-san, I love you," Hikaru said, smiling at the older man sweetly before taking a generous sip. Mitani just stared down at his own cup looking vaguely offended, but whether that was from Hikaru's casual slights against his abilities or the hot chocolate itself remained unclear.

Shu just rolled his eyes. "Not quite so cheeky now, eh?"

"My affections are easily won," Hikaru dismissed.

"How come no one told me about him?" Mitani finally spoke up, indicating to Hikaru and looking affronted by his former opponent's very existence. Hikaru, in response, took another generous gulp from his cup and began to eye Mitani's neglected choco.

"We told you another kid was interested in you," Shu replied amiably. "You never asked how good he was, Mitani-kun."

"He plays better than some of the insei I've seen," Mitani said.

"What the fuck is an insei?" Hikaru asked, wondering if he should be insulted.

Both males stared at him, disbelieving. Hikaru twitched, doing quite the impression of a heckled cat that - honestly - left Mitani feeling both envious and humbled.

"An insei is someone who is a student of Go seeking to become a professional player," Shu answered, still eyeing Hikaru oddly.

"A professional player?" Hikaru echoed. "You can make playing go a _career_?"

"_Oh, some of the things you say!_" Sai moaned. "_I don't understand how you can be so disrespectful so __**casually**__!_"

Mitani openly stared at him. "Are you serious? How the hell did you learn go?"

"Divine inspiration," Hikaru replied dryly.

"In answer to your question," Shu interjected. "Yes, go can be played professionally. Most professionals start off as insei, but it isn't required. Hopefuls have to go through the Pro Exam, and the top three graduate into become professionals."

Hikaru started to clean up the board, "Sounds expensive."

"There's a standard fee for becoming insei, not to mention the entry fee and test fee," Shu said. "But the Pro Exam has only one payment - the entry cost. Once you start making money as a pro, you should be able to cover any other related costs, and if you go high enough, you could be making enough money to live on your own."

"Does Shu-san often give career advice to young, impressionable kids?" Hikaru wondered, ignoring Sai's excited chatter as the ghost tried to sell him the idea of becoming a professional. ("_I can play so many good opponents and you'd be making money the __**honorable **__way, Hikaru! Hikaruuuu_!")

"Only because my parlor seems to get all the errant young troublemakers," Shu snorted, shuffling off, seemingly satisfied that he had said his piece.

It was at this point Hikaru realized Mitani had just snuck out the door - without paying him. Hikaru dashed from his seat and was out the door within the blink of an eye, tackling the cat-like boy to the ground just before the stairs leading up.

"You crazy asshole!" Mitani shouted, managing to land on his back and smacking Hikaru right in the face. Hikaru shrugged off the hit and landed a punch, shouting with just as much aggression, "Don't think you can run off with my fucking money, you sonuvabitch!"

Mitani shoved Hikaru off of him, managing to get on all fours before Hikaru lurched forward and caught his leg, dragging him back at an uncomfortable angle. Mitani kicked backwards, nearly catching Hikaru in the face but only managing a jarring hit to his shoulder. The hit forced Hikaru to let go of the other boy's leg, but as soon as Mitani gained his footing Hikaru already had his and took another swing. He missed Mitani's face but the unlanded hit made him lose his balance and he fell forwards, knocking them both back on to the ground.

"Knock it off, you damn punks!" Shu screamed, tearing out the front door.

"_Hikaru, __**that is enough**_," Sai's cold voice froze him, and Hikaru stopped struggling long enough to get an elbow to his stomach. Luckily, Shu and a couple other men pulled them apart. Hikaru was gratified enough by the red mark marring the left-side of Mitani's face that was sure to bruise.

"Until you two hooligans can behave like civilized people, _don't _come back!" Shu said, going back into his shop with one last glower, followed by the other two men. Hikaru avoided Sai's eyes - the apparition was keeping very quiet but Hikaru could practically _feel _the disapproval.

Mitani pulled his clothes back into order but it was still obvious he had been in a fight. Hikaru was sure he didn't look much better off - the cat-like bastard could _kick _- but nothing could stop the grin widening on his lips.

"By the way, fuck-face," Hikaru said brightly. "I'm Shindou Hikaru."

The previously blank expression was slowly replaced with an answering smirk, "Mitani Yuuki. Call me fuck-face again and I'll rip your tongue out, shit-head."

"I know this awesome ramen place nearby. Buy me a bowl and I'll consider the debt settled," Hikaru said.

"Whatever," Mitani shrugged in acceptance.

Sai broke his poise long enough to lament over the fact that now he had _two _Hikarus.

* * *

><p>Sai had been reserved only for a day before returning back to his usual attitude. Hikaru wondered if the spirit was just biding time for his aggressions to build before unleashing it on Hikaru in a torrent of vindication a la Vengeful Spirit. Whatever the reason, Hikaru decided to let sleeping dogs lie and spent the rest of his weekend catching up on his homework with some helpful input from Sai.<p>

His newfound volatile friendship with Mitani was only seen afterschool - even though they were both aiming for Hazechuu, they still went to different elementary schools - and on the weekends. Not quite willing to risk going back to Shu's place just yet, they opted for even smaller go salons that allowed betting to take place. Hikaru wasn't picky but he wasn't too fond of these; for some reason or another, the patrons that played against him never bet more than the cost of a soda.

Sai kept his complaints minimal but Hikaru knew the man was becoming increasingly unsatisfied with the gambling. It was some kind of honor code the spirit had attached to the game that probably only heightened after his death. An unhappy Sai made a miserable Hikaru, so the boy figured he'd better try and avoid his spiritual passenger's displeasure.

"Are there any decent Go salons around here that don't wager?" Hikaru asked, idly swinging back and forth on the seat he had commandeered at the empty park. It was well past sun-down but apparently Mitani was a latch-key kid and, really, when has Hikaru ever cared about curfews?

"Yeah, but I heard they only let in good citizens," Mitani answered boredly. "Looks like you're out of luck. Go crawl back into your hole and rot."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "You say the sweetest things to me. Seriously, though - I need a place where 'honorable go' is played."

"What the fuck is honorable go?"

"_Something neither of you play_!" Sai mourned.

"I don't know, but a friend of mine keeps going on about how I don't play it," Hikaru said. "I figured I'd try it out. You know - no betting, no bartering." Pause. "It's gonna be hard."

"For a blood-sucker like you?" Mitani scoffed. "Definitely."

"Your vote of confidence warms my heart, really."

Mitani smirked at him, "Glad to be of service."

Taking a flying jump out of the swing, he landed easily on his feet and waited for Hikaru to do the same. No late-night dinners tonight - Hikaru had been saying he didn't want to spend much this week and Mitani didn't have enough kindness in him to pay for his 'friend'. "If it's like that, I think there's this one salon at the Junes Complex."

"I thought that was a department store?"

"The first four floors are. The salon is on the sixth floor."

Hikaru sighed, "So what's it called?"

Mitani kicked a stray stone in his way, hands in his pockets and posture slouched as they went down the street. Walking next to Hikaru in his crumpled uniform worn out of dress code, they looked like a regular pair of delinquents. "Heart of Stone. I never went there personally, but I heard it's full of geezers."

"Aren't they always?" Hikaru noted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In my experience, profanity is something said in excess when there's no one around to smack it out of you for your bad manners. XD If you get the "Junes" reference, just laugh with me in the corner. Anyway, I am so excited for the next chapter - Akira comes in! That's right - **Akira **_freakin'_** Touya finally makes his appearance**! I love that kid; he gives me so much to work with. And the Sai-Hikaru-Akira struggle is just too awesome to leave alone.

_Be kind and drop a review!_


	3. Forging a New Road

**A/N**: This chapter got kind of dark. But at least now I have Akira~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Warnings** (_for this chapte_r): Profanity, implications of child neglect, attempted noncon, pedophilia

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Meeting New People and Revisiting Old Acquaintances_

* * *

><p>Late afternoon on Saturday found Hikaru alone on the sixth floor of the Junes complex, staring apathetically at the automatic sliding doors that would lead him into the Heart of Stone. The entryway was located indoors, the hallway leading in made of pristine tile and two pots of leafy plants stationed at the side. The air smelled clean, probably from the ventilation system running throughout the entire building, and the soft beat of pleasant music from downstairs echoed dully within the sixth floor.<p>

Mitani had abandoned Hikaru as soon as they entered the Junes Complex, citing he had some shopping to do and adding on a dry "_Honorable go _isn't really my thing, anyway." Hikaru gave the cheerful apparition at his side a casual glance, having already resigned himself to losing money on this venture and mentally vowing that Sai had better appreciate this gesture, otherwise the ghost could look forward to the likes of Shu's salon much more.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Yes!" Sai cried out excitedly, looking ready to burst through the door with his incorporeal body. Hikaru tried not to look too amused as he stepped forward and entered the parlor, hazel eyes glancing about the establishment in consideration.

Heart of Stone was far larger than both Zhi's and Shu's parlors, with at least 20 gobans arranged in five rows of four tables. The office chairs were made of simple black hard plastic, the seat a soft cushion of burgundy that matched the carpeting. There was a wall dedicated to what looked to be a small snack bar, two steaming coffee makers and one tea brewer with a host of paper cups. A couple of men were dawdling around that area while most other patrons were seated among the gobans, enthralled in their own games. Only a few were smoking but the wide windows were left open to air out the smell of the tobacco.

A counter near the front door took over a whole corner of the room, where a young woman was openly staring at him in polite curiosity. Her skin was unusually dark for one of Japanese-descent - she was possibly only half - and her wavy black hair fell to her shoulders in stylized pigtails.

"Are you here to play?" she asked, no discernible accent present. "Children's rate is ¥500."

"Surprised you even have one," Hikaru mused aloud, handing over the required fee. "Seems like the only kids that would wind up here are the ones that get lost in the department store."

She gave him a small smirk, motioning him in and popping her headphones back into her ears. Hikaru idled further into the store, looking over the ongoing matches and searching out any customers left unattended.

"Excuse me," Hikaru said, catching a woman's attention. She was sipping at her cup of hot tea like it was from the Fountain of Youth, her eyes moving over his punk-like hair and worn-down attire with clear skepticism. Hikaru was unpleasantly reminded of why he always hung around Ikebukuro's Chinatown - it was just as gritty as he looked.

"Would you mind playing a game with me?" Hikaru asked politely.

"I'd rather not," the woman said instantly.

Hikaru twitched. Sai practically lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders and immediately launching into a quick rant about how rude the woman was being but the correct sort of behavior that Hikaru should always maintain while in public.

Hikaru gave the woman one last scathing glare that had her looking properly wary before moving further into the shop. Around the fourth row were a trio of men watching an ongoing match, two of the gentlemen glancing him over before openly dismissing him. It was the third, however, that looked most inclined to play a game; he looked bored and hadn't looked back at the game as Hikaru approached.

"Excuse me," Hikaru posed again, trying to at least look somewhat innocent though the strained smile on his face ruined the appearance, "Would you mind playing a game with me?"

The man deliberated for all of five minutes, and Hikaru was already regretting coming here. Trust Mitani to lead him straight from one shithole to another - this was the last time he ever took the other boy's advice. He'd find his own damn Go parlors next time!

"Alright then," the man finally agreed, settling down at the nearest open goban. Hikaru eagerly took the seat across from him, not even bothering to hide his relief. _Finally! Sai, this match better be fuckin' __**amazing**__!_

"_All games are great in their own right, Hikaru_," Sai was quick to refute.

_Then at least wipe the floor with him so these fuckers know we're not playing around_, Hikaru grouched.

"You know how to nigiri?" the man asked

"Yes," Hikaru answered curtly.

Hikaru tried not to look too gleeful as the game began.

* * *

><p>Three opponents in, Hikaru was starting to realize he was the most popular thing <em>in <em>the salon now. A small crowd had started to form around the last match and now his two former opponents were muttering harshly to each other as Sai proceeded to crush the man before him. While the opponents themselves were getting stronger each time, they were all still nothing compared to Sai.

"_Makemashita_," his opponent deferred.

"Thank you," Hikaru said softly, glancing up as the other patrons began to eye the open seat across from him. Two particularly strong-willed men began to argue over it, claiming to have the better skill, while Hikaru stared longingly at the snack bar; the counter girl had just refilled the pastry section and his stomach was grumbling in discontent.

"Oohata-san, you lost to me last week! I should play this game!"

"Last week was a fluke! I won every match with you before then!"

_Bagel...I want a bagel.._.. Hikaru complained to himself.

"_Are you hungry, Hikaru?_" Sai asked worriedly. Being dead for as long as he had, something like hunger was long forgotten; it took him a moment to remember that Hikaru had skipped out on breakfast, preferring to save their food for dinner later.

"_Gentlemen_," a voice coolly interrupted. "Perhaps we should postpone the boy's next match for a little while? I think he deserves a break."

Hikaru looked up gratefully at his savior but his words of thanks died in his throat as he immediately recognized the figure. He completely froze, wide hazel eyes taking in the sight of the lean man in a suit, black hair partially slicked back and a cigarette dangling from thin lips.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?" Hikaru stuttered out.

Yamamoto smiled at him. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Hikaru-kun?"

The crowd had mostly dispersed at this point, some members still arguing about who would play Hikaru first when his break was over. Hikaru stood, making his way towards the snack bar while keeping wary eyes on Yamamoto. For his part, the older man looked completely unconcerned, leaning against the wall closest to the snack bar and taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"You know him, Boss?" the clerk girl asked, leaning over the counter with one headphone pulled out. Hikaru glanced between the two, startled at the discovery; Yamamoto owned this place?

The man nodded with a wry smile. "Hikaru-kun is Ikebukuro's resident Go prodigy. I didn't think Go salons where you can't bet were your scene, though." He directed that last part to Hikaru, who was eyeing the assortment of offered bagels critically.

"They aren't," Hikaru answered. "I just needed a change of pace."

"Oh?" Yamamoto chuckled. "And it has nothing to do with the terrible company you keep?"

Hikaru flinched, eyes darting over to the calm man. Yamamoto's eyes weren't on him though, instead disinterestedly watching another match going on nearby. Hikaru resolutely turned back to the food items before him, grinding his teeth together at the unpleasant reminder of his last encounter in Ikebukuro.

"Yamamoto-san sounds as if he disapproves of me," Hikaru said slowly, deciding on the blueberry bagel after careful deliberation.

Yamamoto paused, taking another long drag of his cigarette. His eyes remained on the closest game but he didn't appear to even really see it; his mind was likely elsewhere. Finally, he straightened up and turned to look at the boy next to him, smile small - but kind. "Not at all, Hikaru-kun. I actually find you rather fascinating."

Hikaru looked away, focusing his attention on the blueberry bagel he was savoring. His mouth was too dry from the lack of beverages - but he really wasn't in a coffee/tea mood. He didn't want to waste more money purchasing a drink from a vending machine at the moment, but Yamamoto didn't seem the type to give out free hot chocolate.

"Yeah?" Hikaru snorted. "Someone said something similar to me before." Someone with a pretty face and cold hands, someone who could _smile _as he threatened Hikaru without so much as lifting a finger.

Yamamoto put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the counter silently, lips still quirked in a half-smile. "Undoubtedly, but I assure you my interest in you is more professional."

Hikaru chewed his bagel languidly, watching with idle eyes as Yamamoto went around the parlor, chatting to his customers about their gameplay or even nothing in particular. The man seemed to be well-liked and respected by his patrons though, as some even asked for his advice about certain strategies. However, there was something to Yamamoto's manner that fell a bit short; while chatting came easily to him, it seemed as if he was still a bit awkward about it. It was obvious - at least to Hikaru - that the man had still to get used to common service skills.

"Yamamoto-san is the owner?" Hikaru posed to the clerk. The girl nodded distractedly, flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine but glancing up and over at Yamamoto after Hikaru's question.

"Only for about half a year, though," she explained. "I think his parents owned this place before. His dad died seven months ago-"

"From cerebrovascular disease," Yamamoto interrupted fluidly, eyeing the two youths with a raised eyebrow. "And it's rude to gossip when the person you're gossiping about is only three meters away, Toria-kun, Hikaru-kun."

"We weren't gossiping!" the girl was quick to defend.

"Yamamoto-san just seems a little young to be running a go salon," Hikaru put in easily.

Yamamoto spared him a grin. "I didn't realize there was an age requirement."

"Oi, is the kid done with his break yet?" Ishida asked, having won the argument over who would play Hikaru next.

Hikaru finished off the last bites of his bagel, giving the clerk girl a grateful look as she handed him a cup of milk. "Yeah! Geez, you guys sure are pushy..."

"Have fun on your next game then, Hikaru-kun," Yamamoto chuckled, taking the empty milk cup from him and disposing of it. "Ishida-san is one of my best players. If you beat him," Yamamoto paused in feigned consideration. "I think I'll even let you play here for free."

Hikaru stopped mid-step, twisting around to stare at the man in disbelief. Yamamoto gave the boy a small smirk in response, absently knocking out another cigarette from his carton. "These men like a challenge, Hikaru-kun. You'll easily triple the size of my customers - any good businessman knows how to make a deal."

Hikaru considered this. He had made Zhi's parlor quite popular ever since he had started frequenting it, so Yamamoto's words rung true. The man was also different from the usual sort that ended up at _Zhēng Kai Yǎnjīng, _as evidenced by Hikaru's first meeting with him at said place. Not that Hikaru would trust him right off the bat - but the deal was the best he had been offered so far; he could let Sai play his 'honorable go' here for free and still earn some money in other salons.

Hikaru gave the owner a small smirk. "Guess I can't lose, then, huh?"

_Hear that, Sai? You win this match and we can play your 'honorable go' here for free! _Hikaru inwardly cheered.

_"Does that mean we can stop going to those horrible parlors?" _Sai asked excitedly.

_Don't get too ahead of yourself - I still need money, you know! _Hikaru pointed out. _I can't really go here to play if I'm __**starving**__._

_"But you already have food at your house!" _Sai argued.

_Look, let's not fight about this right now,_ Hikaru sighed, already irritated. _Just play this game. We can talk about this later._

* * *

><p>"So now I get to play for free," Hikaru concluded, flashing Mitani a victorious smirk. The two boys were currently on their way back home; Mitani had grabbed Hikaru from Heart of Stone an hour ago - Hikaru having just finished his last game - and dragged the boy down to the second floor to get dinner. They decided to head on home, as Hikaru was tired from playing so many games and Mitani had finished shopping.<p>

"You sure he isn't just into little boys?" Mitani sneered.

"Positive," Hikaru answered flippantly. "We got history. He's cool."

Mitani said nothing in response. The two continued on in silence, either ignoring or seemingly oblivious to the eyes of other passers-by. It was already pretty late into the evening so the two of them must have looked quite the picture - walking around unattended well past what could have been considered a decent hour for kids their age.

Mitani tried not to pay much attention to it. For one thing, he couldn't have cared less - his parents were still under the delusion he was at cram school and either one could be working overtime right now. He'd never asked Hikaru about his own parents; something about the other boy made it difficult to talk about home life, but that could have just been Mitani's own indifference.

Sometimes Mitani wondered if this is what having friends was like. A little bit difficult - but something about spending time with Hikaru felt worth it. It was pleasant being around the other boy - the way Hikaru could be just as acidic as Mitani could, how easily his tongue could be as hurtful as his fist. Half of Mitani's face had remained bruised for an entire week after his first meeting with Hikaru so he'd come to grudgingly respect the strength of his companion. Sometimes the boy made him want to punch him in the face but that was only for when he was being especially annoying.

"Oh yeah, there was also another place for 'honorable go' that I know of if this place didn't work out," Mitani started. "It's supposed to belong to the Meijin, actually."

"What the hell is a 'Meijin'?" Hikaru parried. "That your sugar daddy or something?"

"Don't be an annoying prick," Mitani snipped. "The 'Meijin', you idiot, is the strongest Go player in Japan. In your terms, it means he's the guy that plays go professionally and makes a lot of money out of it."

Hikaru went quiet for a moment. Mitani noted he did that quite a lot; Hikaru didn't seem to be the strong, silent type, but for some reason the boy was apt to periods of silence. _Probably arguing with the voices in his head_, Mitani inwardly mused with a smirk.

"Does he go there? The Meijin, I mean," Hikaru finally asked.

"How the hell would I know? Do I look like the type that plays your 'honorable go'?" Mitani scoffed.

"Fucker," Hikaru muttered. He easily side-stepped the swat Mitani made at his head, cocking a taunting smirk in the boy's direction and half-listening to Sai wax poetic about wanting to play a game with the Meijin.

_"With him, I could find the Hand of God! Oh Hikaru, we have to go there! Please!_" Sai cried, practically vibrating in his excitement.

_Yeah, yeah, okay - just as long as you promise to keep playing 'dirty go'! _Hikaru answered.

Sai pouted, launching himself at the smaller boy with enough force to knock Hikaru to the ground. Mitani blinked in surprise as his friend suddenly fell face-first and narrowly avoided kissing pavement by throwing up an arm in time.

"What the _fuck-_!" Hikaru cried out, rising to his knees with a scowl. Mitani instinctively backed off with his hands raised up in the universal sign of surrender, as if to provide evidence of his innocence. Hikaru didn't even look at him, though, instead glaring over his shoulder at - to Mitani's eyes - empty air.

_What the hell was __**that **__for? _Hikaru snapped internally, regaining his footing and dusting himself off irritably. Sai immediately had tears streaming from his face, still half-clinging to the smaller boy.

_"I don't want to play dirty go anymore! Hikaru, why can't you just go pro now? You can make money that way!" _Sai cried.

_It takes awhile to go pro, Sai! I can't just walk up to where ever the hell they make it official and go on my merry way! _Hikaru was quick to refute. _Besides, who knows if going pro is even something we can do? You might be a fuckin' genius but - in case you haven't noticed - I'm not exactly what people expect to see in the pro leagues!_

Sai actually _scowled_. _"I can still teach you to play go!"_

_That's not the problem! _Hikaru snapped back.

_"But Hikaru! At least let me play the Meijin! Please please please please-"_

"Alright already!" Hikaru shouted aloud. Passers-by hurried away, casting him strange looks as Mitani took another step back. "I'll go to the fuckin' Meijin salon!"

"...no one was forcing you to. I was just sayin'..." Mitani grumbled.

* * *

><p>Hikaru hated Sundays. It was the only day of the week his father felt obligated to take off - it seemed his boss didn't like it when his employees worked seven days a week. Since there was no school to escape to and Mitani seemed perfectly content to shut himself up in his own house, Hikaru was left with only Sai for company - the thousand-year-old ghost obsessed with a board game that Hikaru could not play.<p>

Sai had taken to asking him if he'd like to learn - "_Hell no_." - and, today, begging Hikaru to visit the Meijin salon. From the moment Hikaru had woken up to well past lunch, the spirit had been hovering around him and begging incessantly.

It wasn't that Hikaru would object to going to the Meijin's salon; it was just that he was reluctant to spend more money on the venture. The Heart of Stone was a relatively normal go salon - it didn't seem to belong to a professional and held no reputation. The Meijin's salon, however, would likely be on a whole different level - making it more costly. Hikaru didn't want to waste money just so that Sai could challenge a man that may or may not be present at the time.

Fortunately for Sai, Hikaru would give in - just because the spirit was being so damn annoying. Going out now also had the added bonus of avoiding his father; not that the man was doing anything truly remarkable. He'd taken to just spending his day in front of the television, studiously avoiding even acknowledging Hikaru's existence.

Hikaru didn't bother calling out a farewell as he left.

* * *

><p>The Meijin's salon was on the second story of a small shopping complex, the neighborhood noticeably nicer than what Hikaru was used to and the parlor larger than both Heart of Stone and Zhēng Kai Yǎnjīng<em> combined. <em>The salon itself had pristine white tiles that stretched over the entire floor, the counter near the door made of wood of a light brown. A small, nondescript potted plant sat atop it, along with a clipboard and a stack of pamphlets to what looked to be tournaments.

Hikaru's eyes scoured over one of the pamphlets - it looked to be a children's go tournament - before turning to the girl sitting behind the counter. Unlike Heart of Stone's Victoria, the clerk looked to be in her mid-twenties; she wore a professional suit of pale pink and smiled at him kindly when he made eye contact.

"Are you here to play a game? The children's rate is ¥500," she said. She glanced over his attire - worn pants with an even more ragged shirt, but at least Hikaru had the decency to brush his hair into conformity - subtly before resolutely looking him in the eye again. Hikaru was amused to note the smile seemed a bit strained now.

Handing over the required fee, she handed him the clipboard in return. "Since you're new, please fill out this small form," she instructed benignly. Hikaru hurriedly filled out what he could, pausing and staring in confusion at the last question.

"Dan-level?" he asked her.

"How strong you are," she clarified. "If you're a beginner, just put that down."

It was obvious from her tone that she was assuming he was. Hikaru ignored that, instead frowning at the clipboard; Heart of Stone had never asked such a question. Was this common for go salons or was this just because this place was the Meijin's salon?

_What's your level, Sai? _Hikaru posed to the spirit.

"_Er_," was Sai's eloquent answer.

"What if I don't know my level?" Hikaru asked. "I mean, I think I'm pretty strong..."

"Pretty strong, huh?" the lady echoed dubiously.

"By the way, is the Meijin here today?" Hikaru asked her, deciding that ignoring the question was the best response. (And valiantly subduing the urge to put down '_Better than you!_') Hikaru had forgotten to ask Mitani what the Meijin looked like and he had no way of finding out himself, aside from outright asking.

The clerk spluttered. "You want to see the Meijin?"

"No, I'm here for the atmosphere," Hikaru deadpanned. "Wonderful interior design. I'm really loving that aquarium. Very...aquatic."

Now she looked offended.

"Ichikawa-san? Is something wrong?"

Both Hikaru and the woman turned to regard the owner of the voice, Ichikawa entering Instant Fangirl mode as Hikaru looked over the approaching figure. Pretty face, page-boy haircut, the white uniform of some prestigious elementary school that clearly had a dress code...everything about the other boy screamed money.

_Another kid? _Hikaru mused objectively. _At least he looks nicer than Mitani._

"Akira-kun!" Ichikawa squealed.

Akira looked over the other boy at the counter. Slouched posture, dual-colored hair, but the eyes were- _dark_. The color of hazel, yes, but something about the boy was rather frightening; the way he looked at Akira with casually-drawn aloofness, the way the eyes seemed to assess him for everything he was worth. Calculating and threatening, body coiled in a way that spoke of sharp reflexes and an equally sharp tongue.

Just as quick to smile, too. Akira knew it was a fake before the boy had even spoken - something about how wide it was, the way those dark eyes seemed to brighten like an animal stalking prey. Everything, from the posture to the grin, spoke of something feral.

And the first thing this animalistic boy says to him?

"Interesting haircut. Fits your girly face."

Akira hated him already.

* * *

><p>Ignoring Sai's reprimands - something that was becoming easier with time and exposure - Hikaru pretended not to notice the irately sputtering clerk and instead focused on the boy who looked as insulted as someone trying to be so adult-like could. Hikaru could see it in every line of the boy's body, the way he carried himself; the boy was no little pampered prince. The way he held his head high and with his shoulders back; it showed a kid trying so hard to be a grown up. Hikaru recognized it on sight since he'd been in the same state two years ago. Standing still and grim, dressed in an ill-fitted tuxedo as family and friends grieved and groveled. Trying to look just as strong when first entering Zhi's parlor looking for a job. Learning first-hand pride doesn't do much good if your goal is survival. If Hikaru wanted to survive, he'd have to get as gritty as the rest.<p>

Seeing this boy reminded him so much of the gutter he'd climbed out of, it almost made Hikaru ill. What rose instead of nausea, though, was the desire to see him crumble - because what Hikaru hated more than what he couldn't have was what reminded him of himself. Hikaru half-heartedly wondered if this was why so many thought children were some of the cruelest people on Earth.

"You want to play a game?" Hikaru asked. "Akira-kun? Or should I just call you Akira-_chan_?"

Akira gritted his teeth and his next words were clearly edged out with considerable contempt. "My name is _Touya Akira_."

That drew Hikaru up short. "...as in related to the Touya Meijin guy?"

"Akira-kun is his son!" Ichikawa snapped at him, looking seconds away from personally throwing him out of the store. Akira just glared at him, looking only briefly pacified by the surprised expression on Hikaru's face. For his part, the blond-banged boy reassessed the one across from him.

"So," Hikaru began awkwardly, "Your father actually wanted a daughter?"

_"Hikaru! Stop picking on him!" _Sai screeched in exasperation.

Akira twitched, fists clenched tightly at his sides. He looked moments away from either punching Hikaru in the face or bursting into tears. Hikaru decided to take pity on him and strode forward before Ichikawa could wrap her carefully-manicured hands around the collar of his shirt - or around his throat, who knew what the woman was capable of? - and grasped Akira's arm, hauling him towards the other side of the aquarium where the Go boards were.

"Let's play a game, _Touya Akira_," Hikaru made sure to keep the inflection just the way Akira had introduced it, getting a stronger glare and wrenched-free arm in response. Hikaru smiled in a way that used to make Mitani twitch, sitting at a goban and watching Akira carefully as he settled in the chair across from him. "By the way, _Touya Akira_, I'm Matsuda Hikaru. You can just call me Hikaru, though, because I don't have a stick shoved up my ass."

Akira's former irritation mixed with anger was quickly replaced with wary calm. Someone was obviously used to mind games here besides Hikaru, and the blond-banged boy was relieved to know he wasn't one of the only kids around aware of the way words could inflict just as much damage as a fist.

"_I'm actually quite fond of games, too, Hikaru-kun."_

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" Sai asked worriedly. Hikaru wondered if he caught the tail-end of that memory as it fluttered across Hikaru's mind but resolved not to ask. Hikaru wouldn't know how to explain the fear he'd attached to Ying's very voice to the spirit, much less the way how the implicated words promised something that Hikaru had had nightmares about.

_Sai, play to win,_ Hikaru said mentally. _We can't afford to lose this one. He's your ticket to the Meijin._

Sai just frowned, clearly more concerned over Hikaru's mental state but saying nothing regardless. The ghost nodded, setting himself at Hikaru's side with one hand on the boy's shoulder to offer silent support.

"How good are you?" Akira asked tightly.

Hikaru thought about teasing him some more but reconsidered; he had more important things to deal with - like securing Sai's path to the Meijin. "Don't know but I'm pretty strong. I don't need a handicap," Hikaru cut off before the other boy could even begin to offer. It was clear that Akira was obviously the more honorable of the two - the type to fight a fair fight only. So different from Hikaru; he'd kick them while they were down too, just to hammer home the point that they'd better leave him the fuck alone.

"Don't try and go easy on me, _Akira-chan_," Hikaru said, smile as feral as Akira knew it'd be. "Or I'll end up ripping you to shreds."

* * *

><p>Hikaru's call of 'even' earned him the first move and he placed his first stone at the point Sai had instructed. The spirit was already serious but Hikaru could tell that he was pleased - the boy across from him was the child of Japan's best go player. It seemed to be a biological imperative that the child be gifted.<p>

Hikaru could only surmise Touya Akira was indeed special. The game progressed longer than any game played previous and from the way both Sai and Akira gave full attention to the board, it was obvious some contest of will was going on. Hikaru had no idea what was going on between the two on the goban, leaving him as nothing more than a pair of hands for Sai to use and his attention otherwise free to wander.

His eyes found the aquarium, staring peaceably at the fish swimming in lazy circles. He felt about as concerned as they did with the game on the board. He glanced down at the board long enough to place another hand down - fuseki was long past over now - and his eyes almost went back to watching the fish before finally noticing Akira's glare. The boy looked more irritated than when Hikaru had been teasing him earlier, only now that irritation was mixed with a substantial amount of wariness, fear, and- respect?

Hikaru glanced down at the board once more, avoiding Akira's eyes; he could say what he wanted about how effeminate his opponent was, but the boy's eyes were damn scary. Akira seemed perfectly content in spearing Hikaru through with nothing but his eyes though, his back held rigid as if awaiting something momentous to burst out of the blond-banged boy.

_What'd you do, Sai, __**break **__him? _Hikaru scoffed inwardly.

Sai twittered nervously at his side, looking equal parts worried and satisfied. "_He's very good - his game speaks of experience and talent. In no time at all, he can become one of the best Go players in history._" The apparition looked back down at the game still in progress. "_But he's still not strong enough to beat me - not yet. His father must be very gifted indeed, to raise such a fine young man."_

Hikaru controlled the urge to roll his eyes. _Yeah, he's a real winner. I bet Go is the only friend he has. _Not that Hikaru had much room to talk - but at least he now had Mitani.

"_Hikaru!_" Sai admonished instantly.

"Hey, _Aki-chan_, it's your move," Hikaru began casually, smile sharp. Akira twitched in what looked to be a mix of shock at the reminder and irritation at the mocking nickname. "You can admire my stunning good-looks later."

Akira flushed red, eyes going back down to the board, considering it for a moment before putting a stone down with more force than strictly necessary. Even with the obvious emotional intensity put into such a move, it still looked more graceful than anything Hikaru could manage. He'd picked up the proper way to hold a go stone through the numerous games played in Zhi's parlor, but his hold still looked like the inexperienced hand of a beginner. A nice attempt - but to Hikaru, still laughable. Sai had never seemed bothered by it, though, and the mocking observations of his opponents were quickly crammed back down their throat when Sai smeared them across the goban.

Akira had noted the hand but made no mention of it. The inexperienced hold had no effect on the gameplay, really, and this Matsuda Hikaru was proving to be quite the player; his moves were confident and solid, blocking and neutralizing all of Akira's attempts of an attack and fighting back deftly but gently. Akira was also starting to notice that the boy was some kind of evil, diabolical genius of mind games; the fact that Hikaru's eyes never stayed too long on the board except when he put a stone down rubbed Akira the wrong way.

Then Akira noticed, with a faint sense of horror, that the game seemed off; the way the other boy placed his stones gave way to an pattern that left Akira feeling confused. The attacks Hikaru did were too soft for any real damage, and the moves tended to have no meaning-

Akira froze, one hand in his bowl of go stones as he saw the board with new eyes.

Some of the moves were defensive, the others a gentle prod of a subtle attack - but another portion were moves with no meaning. Neither defensive nor offensive, they remained strange outliers that Akira had considered again and again, occasionally playing against them when the risk seemed acceptable. Now, he finally understood - he was being _tested_.

Hikaru - this boy with the poor hair-dye job, with ratty clothing, with a feral look about him that set those around him on edge - was _testing Akira_. This wasn't just a skill slightly better than Akira's, wasn't the skill of some run-of-the-mill pro; this was the skill of someone much higher.

Someone like his father.

* * *

><p>Akira's admission of defeat was tired and way more heartfelt than what Hikaru was used to. The way Akira kept his head bowed, still in the throes of what looked like a horrible shock, made Hikaru wary; it was unnatural for a guy to get so hung up over one loss. Someone apparently had a bigger ego than was healthy if he couldn't accept defeat without moping first.<p>

_Think I can clean the board without him lunging forward to claw out my eyes? _Hikaru mused to Sai, both serious and sarcastic.

For his part, Sai just gave both the game and Akira a considerate once-over before shaking his head. "_Leave it be. He'd probably like to study the game anyway - he's very serious about go_."

_Yeah, maybe he'll be the next ghost haunting some poor sap for the mythical Hand of God_, Hikaru snipped, irritated at the amount of respect Sai had implied in his words.

Sai frowned at him but said nothing as they both left the parlor, Hikaru ignoring Ichikawa's affronted look as he stomped past. (_The whole parlor has something shoved up their collective ass! _Hikaru thought bitterly.) It was already dark outside - no wonder, as he'd left home pretty late and the game had taken way longer than he'd anticipated. Not to mention he was starving; his stomach grumbled in protest of the reminder that the only thing he'd eaten was a chocolate bar he had stashed in his room. With his father absorbed in watching television, he'd been stationary close enough to the kitchenette that Hikaru had been too scared to even retrieve himself some food.

So he was hungry, he was agitated, and now he had Sai following behind him relaying the Go game like he really gave a damn. With Hikaru's already bad temperament, it was no wonder his patience snapped.

"I don't give a damn about the fucking game, Sai!" Hikaru yelled out loud, startling passers-by as he turned to angrily address the ghost no one else could see. "If you love it so much, go attach yourself to fuckin' Touya Akira! Fucker probably needs the company anyway!"

If Hikaru really thought about it, he had no idea why he was so angry. Maybe because Sai - Sai, the ghost who had attached to him through something the spirit had so casually labeled '_Fate_', the one who had been the only thing keeping him sane in front of Ying, the one who had been helping to earn him some money for food, who could read Hikaru better than _his own damn father _- was waxing poetic about Touya Akira. A kid he had met only today, never even talked to, had no idea Sai existed, and was in the company of for no more than two hours, had earned Sai's respect almost instantaneously while Hikaru was still struggling with Sai's contempt for 'dirty go' - the 'dirty go' that Hikaru needed to survive. Akira had Sai's respect and affection - all because he could win some damned board game.

_"Don't talk about him that way, Hikaru!"_ Sai snapped back, affronted by the slur against someone he found worthy of praise._ "He is trying very hard to-"_

"Yeah, I'm sure he's a fuckin' superhero! Everyone knows there's nothing more important than a _fuckin' board game_!" Hikaru shouted back, face turning red from his anger.

Sai, stubborn to a fault and insulted that Hikaru had so easily dismissed a game he had died for, couldn't stop what he said next: "_At least he is making something of himself - which is more than can be said for __**you**__!_"

For just a moment, time stood still.

Sai's hands flew to his mouth, dark eyes wide as if even he couldn't believe what he had just said. Hikaru had frozen completely, breaths coming in shallow, his own hazel eyes staring back at Sai; first dumbfound, then the brief flash of stinging hurt, followed finally by an icy sort of hatred Sai had never seen before.

"_O-Oh, Hikaru, I-I didn't mean it-_"

"_Fuck you_!" Hikaru spat out, turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction, blind to where he was going. He couldn't really see anything anyway, not when it was taking all of his willpower not to start crying right then and there. His eyes were stinging, his fists tight at his side as hurried past without a glance back.

"_Hikaru, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Hikaru_!"

Sai was still so close. Losing him had been a stupid hope anyway - how the hell do you outrun a ghost? That didn't stop Hikaru from continuing forward, ignoring his spiritual companion. Down an alley here, turn a corner there, dodge past passers-by who didn't notice him coming or didn't care if a kid was rushing by them. Hikaru paid no attention to the buildings or streets he passed, only letting his feet guide him as his mind tried to deal with the emotional backlash.

"Go away! I don't want you around me anymore! I _hate _you!" Hikaru screamed back at the apparition, ignoring or just not seeing the startled looks given to him in his wake. "_I hate you so go away_!"

"_Hikaru, please listen to me! I didn't mean any of it! I was just being petty!_" Sai replied, his voice the most desperate Hikaru had ever heard it. Perhaps that was what gave the boy pause - the fact that Sai actually meant every word of his apology. That and he was practically out of breath, collapsing against the wall of an alleyway, uncaring about just how shady it looked.

Taking in gulping breaths of air to catch his breath, Hikaru watched with lazy eyes as Sai leaned over him, concern and regret warring for dominance over his attractive features. The spirit already had tears streaming down his face, and if there was one thing Hikaru was weak against - it was someone crying.

"Stop being such a fuckin' woman. Men don't cry," Hikaru managed out, one hand raking through his hair. The cool night breeze made goosebumps erupt along his every exposed patch of skin, but it felt good after that short spurt of marathon running. He leaned his head back against the cold bricks of the wall, keeping his eyes on Sai as the ghost struggled to compose himself. At the very least, Sai looked genuinely distraught at what he'd just said.

"_I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Hikaru. I'll never say such horrible things to you again,_" Sai muttered, almost unintelligible as he struggled to get them out without bursting into apologetic tears. "_You're very bright and I know you're trying you're hardest just to get by. It was unfair of me to compare you to Touya-kun when you're both so wonderful in your own rights. I'm sorry, H-H-Hiiiikaaaruuuuu_!"

Hikaru snorted as Sai could hold it no longer and did start to bawl. For a centuries-old dead guy, the guy was more prone to tears than a pregnant woman. (_Do ghosts have hormone problems or something_?) "Okay, okay, I got it. Stop crying before I puke up the chocolate bar I ate this morning."

Sai started sniffling, nodding obediently. Hikaru rolled his eyes, standing up and dusting himself off as he finally started to take notice of his surroundings. The alleyway itself was of the rather grimy sort, the ground looking almost wet with slime in the dim light. A large trash can was propped nearby, overflowing with trash, and Hikaru noticed the cracked-open door of a bustling kitchen to some tacky joint in the adjacent building. The workers inside could be heard trading jibes in what Hikaru recognized to be Mandarin Chinese.

_Ikebukuro_, Hikaru labeled warily. It only figured he'd end up here - he had been so used to the route here it must have been instinctual. He'd been an almost permanent fixture of the place before Sai had come into his life. At least now he knew where he was, and more importantly, how to get back home.

Once he'd get there, he'd get something to eat, take a long shower just to spite his father, than head to bed. The day had felt far too long and Hikaru was completely drained, his muscles now sore from running such a distance. Not to mention, now that he felt like he'd regained some of his calm, he almost felt a bit guilty; sure, Sai had said something horrible - but it wasn't like Hikaru was completely blameless. He hadn't exactly been the kindest, most open-minded person with Sai, and apparently the apparition felt just as troubled as Hikaru did.

This thing - bond or fate or whatever - obviously had no intention of going away, and just tolerating it was making them both miserable. Hikaru concluded they'd need to work out some arrangement concerning the matter of Go to keep them both happy, and then work on their relationship from there.

Feeling a bit better about the whole affair now - perhaps those outbursts from the both of them actually did some good - Hikaru was, of course, completely unprepared for the BMW that came to a screeching halt at the curb. Before he could take a step back, the back doors slammed open and one man lunged out, grabbing him around the torso - pinning his arms to his side. Hikaru was a slight boy and tired from running, so he put up virtually no fight as he was unceremoniously shoved into the vehicle, Sai following behind him shouting in worry.

Hikaru would have screamed, except the door was slammed shut before he could even open his mouth. He pulled at the handle as soon as he'd regained balance, but the door did not open - the damn thing was on childlock. He banged one fist on the closed window but only the dull thud of ineffectual strength answered back. He could see, through the dark-tinted windows, the road rush by; they were driving deeper into Ikebukuro.

"_Hikaru_!"

Sai's shout of horror was the only warning he got before he found himself forcefully turned around, pinned to the seat cushions with a knife at his throat and looking into hauntingly familiar dark eyes.

"I missed you, Hikaru-kun," Ying said cheerfully, face awfully close and breath brushing over Hikaru's terrified face. "Sorry about the abrupt hello, but you looked like a frightened kitten - thought even a peep would scare you away. And I really wanted to see you again."

Hikaru didn't say anything at first, too shocked and terrified to make a noise in the face of the man who had been terrifying him in his own dreams lately. Ying's hands were as cold and steely as Hikaru knew they'd be, the boy noted in some distant part of his mind. One hand had pinned him by the shoulder to the seat as the other handled the knife at his throat, and with the way Ying was positioned, it was obvious he was quite experienced at manhandling people.

"Please let me go," Hikaru finally said, his voice made quiet out of pure fear. He was careful not to move under the knife Ying had pressed so casually against his neck.

"No," Ying answered immediately, the smile on his face widening. Hikaru whimpered, trying to press himself further into the seat cushions- for all the good that did him. Ying followed his every shuffle back, knife still perched precariously close to tender flesh and face getting nearer and nearer to Hikaru's own.

"You like games, don't you, Hikaru-kun?" Ying asked, his one free hand coming to rest on Hikaru's knee. Hikaru tried to draw closer in on himself but the older man would not allow it, pressing the knife deeper and stilling Hikaru's frantic movements. The blade drew a few small spots of blood that quickly congealed, but that didn't stop Sai from shrieking. It didn't do the spirit much good; every time Sai tried to pull Ying back his hands went through, useless. "Let's play one."

"I don' wanna," Hikaru choked out, scared out of his mind and tears brimming in his eyes.

"Don't worry - it's a fun game," Ying soothed, though his true intentions were anything but kind. "I like it very much."

Ying pressed forward, his free hand keeping Hikaru still as he moved closer to the boy's face. Hikaru couldn't see anything but those eyes, pulling him into a darkness he'd never wanted to know; could feel nothing but the sharp sting of a blade as it pressed itself threateningly against his neck; smelled a mix of light cologne and the heavy stench of fresh blood; could practically taste Ying's breath on his tongue, stifling and choking him, leaving him breathless with his own horror.

Hikaru _screamed_.

It was the worst sound Sai had ever heard. It was so loud it seemed to echo in the vehicle, more oppressive the than the waves that had dragged Sai under and to his death. It was not like the small cry of pain that passed Torajiroh's lips in his last moments, not the sound of a frightened child crying out for help. It was something animalistic, pained in such a way that could not fully come from physical agony.

Ying - perhaps not expecting such a reaction - flinched away, his startled hands flicking upwards and drawing the blade of the knife across Hikaru's cheek by accident; blood was drawn from the wound almost immediately, spilling down Hikaru's cheek, dripping from his chin and making a mess of anything it landed on: clothes, the cushions, Ying.

The pain made Hikaru's screaming worse, the pitch raising to a level that made Ying wince before he resolutely backhanded the boy right on his wounded cheek.

Hikaru's scream cut off with a choked whimper of pain, hands clamping over his face as if to hold all the blood in. Sai could only stare on in horror; the entire left side of Hikaru's face was smeared crimson, the wound still running as it dyed Hikaru's worn shirt a dull red. His hands were wet with both tears and blood, dripping through his fingers and snaking down his forearms.

"Aiya, so messy!" Ying cursed to himself, wiping the hand smeared with red on the upholstery of his car. He looked back at Hikaru - still hunched over on himself, entire body shaking with silent sobs. Ying shook his head with a small sigh, grabbing a handful of Hikaru's hair and yanking his face upward so he could get a better look. "Well, we can't very well play a game now with you bleeding everywhere, Hikaru-kun. I'm sorry about that, by the way; it was an honest slip of the hand."

Hikaru didn't say anything, hazel eyes still wide in fear as he remained stony in Ying's hands. The man didn't seem the least bit disturbed, but he noted in curiosity that the child's hazel eyes had a habit of looking past Ying's shoulder as if watching someone else.

Ying released him, looking towards the driver who hadn't even flinched at the noise. The man was young, about as tall as Zhi, slender and well-toned. He kept his long hair neat and held back in a loose ponytail. The one in the passenger's seat - downing a small bottle of alcohol - was the mirror image of the driver, right down to the finely-tailored suit both twins wore.

"_XiaoYue_, let's drop Hikaru-kun off at my step-brother's parlor. He's better at cleaning wounds than I am," Ying said. The driver nodded demurely, changing direction accordingly without a single change in expression.

Hikaru kept his knees as close to his body as possible, arms wrapped securely around them to keep them from shaking - but it did little to hide his body-wide tremors. Sai was at his side, one ghostly arm wrapped around him whispering soothing things Hikaru couldn't hear in his current state. His cheek throbbed in pain, the pungent taste of blood thick in his throat as he fought back the urge to vomit.

Ying glanced back down at him, thoughtful look replaced with a sort of candid smile that made the hairs rise along the back of his neck. "You know, even with my step-brother's excellent hand in medicine, that's still going to scar," Ying pointed out casually, the observation about as soothing as poison.

"You're going to look _lovely_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sociopathic, pedophilic rapists are actually_ really hard to write_. Damn him. So, how was Akira? I didn't want to go for the civil angle between him and Hikaru starting off, because Hikaru has a lot of issues here... By the way, that scar is going to be important later. _I really wanted that scar_. XD

_Be kind and **drop a review**._


	4. With Open Eyes

**A/N**: _I'm so sorry_ it's been so long! My coursework has gotten _insane_. I also somehow lost my chapter outline for this story - which threw me into a fit of rage and depression. I had rewritten the outline _over five times_ before being satisfied, and then it _disappeared_. (Interesting note: first-outline-Ying was an indifferent but benign mobster. Final-outline-Ying is a sociopathic pedophile. The transition baffles me...) On another note, forget anything I said about Yokohama in Chapter One. I'm unforgivably map-illiterate. XD

But I did promise you in my other HnG story, so I must deliver: fourth chapter _goooo_!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Warnings**: (for this chapter) You guys should know by now...

And thank you everyone for reviewing. I learn a lot from you guys! :) Thank you for the comments and the concrit!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_To Keep Within the Dark_

* * *

><p>The sterile smell of rubbing alcohol. The taste of blood. The pain that spiked like molten fire with every light pressure applied to his cheek. Fists clenched tight enough to draw blood just to stop himself from screaming. The tug of something foreign pulling his skin back together. The cold drops of blood that slid from his face to drip onto his legs.<p>

These were the only things Hikaru could recall about Zhi's treatment.

Sai was talking nonstop, alternating between murmuring a nonsensical soothing litany to Hikaru or viciously tearing into whoever so much as looked at the boy. His shouts and his comfort fell on equally deaf ears; from the men who had no idea he existed to the boy who had withdrawn into himself to a place that was anywhere but in the present.

"He's twelve," Zhi said coldly, washing the blood from his hands. Hikaru remained seated on the stool where he had been left, unmoving, staring unseeingly at a spot on the floor with absolutely no recognition in his face. Ying was seated on the leather sofa across from the boy, eyes idly sweeping over his defeated figure.

"He's beautiful," Ying countered, smiling in a way that spoke of nothing but self-satisfaction. Zhi could not and would not understand it: his step-brother's tastes. Since they had been introduced and raised together since their junior high days, Zhi had always known Ying's preferences lay with a more...younger, attractive male variety. Zhi and Ying may share the same father but they hardly shared the same duties or interests; Hikaru was proof enough of that.

But Zhi was quite fond of Hikaru. He knew he was the one at fault for Hikaru garnering Ying's attention, but there was little he could do for the boy. In the hierarchy of the _Hēi Dēng __Lóng_, Zhi may be one of the core members - but his position paled in comparison to Ying's key status. Zhi sometimes wondered if the only thing that kept him alive was the mere virtue of the fact that he was the current leader's bastard son - the dear half-brother of the heir, Ying Fai Li.

"Hikaru-kun was very talented," Zhi said, deciding to switch tracks in this attempt at an argument. "We could have used him."

Ying tilted his head, looking vaguely amused. "Why do you phrase it like that? I have no intention of harming him."

Zhi bit back his reply. The smell of rubbing alcohol and blood still mingled in the air, the lights in the room too bright - giving it an unwelcome, sterile feel. Hikaru looked incredibly small perched on the stool, staring into the cracks in the flooring. It had been nearly an hour since he was first brought here and the boy had yet to make a sound - not even when Zhi was stitching his face back together.

"The cut on his face was an accident," Ying continued casually. "He surprised me; he's usually so calm."

Zhi frowned. "It would have seemed strange if he had tolerated it so easily," he pointed out softly.

Ying chuckled. "Unfortunately, we didn't get to play my favorite game," the man said with a sharp smile. "He was bleeding so much that I became worried."

Zhi would have pointed out the injuries on the head tended to bleed profusely - but Ying already knew that. Zhi also knew that scoffing at the idea of Ying being concerned for anyone would not be taken kindly, even if it was completely true. He was saved from replying by the buzzing of Ying's cellphone. The man pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID, cold smirk morphing into the business smile he usually wore.

"It's father," Ying noted aloud.

"He probably wants to know how the meeting with the Suzuki group went," Zhi pointed out. Ying nodded and stood, walking out of the room and into the hallway to take the call. The door shut as the other man began a low, careful conversation into his phone.

Zhi glanced back over at the child. Hikaru didn't seem very inclined to responding to his presence - a defensive mechanism? - and Zhi couldn't have that. Hikaru had been a flexible figure at _Zhēng Kai Yǎnjīng _for two years now, and Zhi had seen exactly what kind of person Hikaru was - and what he could become. This trance-like state was a mental defense that would ultimately undo the boy, as it was too fragile to truly last.

Zhi started to methodically put away his medical supplies. He carried the bowl of water and rubbing alcohol to the sink, the liquid inside now a light pink from repeated dabs at the child's blood. "Hikaru-kun, do you remember what I told you when you first started working here?"

Hikaru didn't respond; he didn't even seem to hear.

Zhi continued on, undeterred, moving back over to the boy. "Rid yourself of unnecessary things: lose your pride, divest yourself of honor, never trust in others. Devote yourself to your survival and live by any means necessary."

He gently grasped the boy's chin, tilting the head up to look into shuttered eyes. "_By any means necessary_, Hikaru-kun. And now you have the attention of a monster you cannot escape. You know what that means, don't you?"

Something resembling life flared into those green eyes. Not the determination Zhi had seen when he'd first met Hikaru, far from it; it was desperation and terror, clear as day in the child's gaze. Hikaru knew what it meant, Zhi was positive - the boy just didn't want to admit it to himself. Hikaru would rather go back into that doll-like state, unresponsive to his surroundings just so he wouldn't have to deal with the current situation.

But Zhi liked Hikaru, so he couldn't let him escape into some mental wonderland. He liked Hikaru a great deal - he could always count on the boy to handle the small, odd jobs that Zhi was too lazy to carry out himself. His presence at the parlor had been distantly pleasant at first; Hikaru had always stayed out of the way, despite having the fee waived for him, and never spent too long with the customers themselves. Of course, that had all changed not too long ago with the boy's emergence as a go prodigy, but that had only made him all the better in Zhi's eyes.

And of course Ying had to come in and ruin it. He'd spent every waking moment since he'd first met Zhi making the man miserable in any way possible. Why should this time be any different?

"How do you appease a demon?" Zhi asked softly.

Hikaru stiffened under his hands, green eyes widening in awareness. Zhi wouldn't let him run from this, couldn't let him do as such - Hikaru needed to understand what was happening and, more importantly, what was _going to happen _- whether he wanted it to or not.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, not in anger or calculation - but to hold back tears. "You...You're asking me to..."

"Children younger than you have done the same thing," Zhi interrupted gently, solemnly. "And the more you struggle, the longer you will have his attention."

Hikaru knew that. He _knew _all of this, knew it the moment Ying had approached him that first day and watched him with those predatory eyes. He'd known what the man had wanted from him, knew he was dangerous to begin with - but didn't know how far he would go to get it.

Even now, Hikaru didn't know how Ying had found him. Had it simply been an unfortunate coincidence to run into him in Ikebukuro? Hikaru hoped it was; the other explanation was simply too terrifying. To be hunted and stalked by Ying since the first time they'd met... He'd not only know where Hikaru lived, he'd know where Hikaru goes to school, where he hangs out, who he spends time with - Mitani and Yamamoto. Hell, he might even know about Touya Akira!

Both Mitani and Touya were young. Touya was especially girly - was that Ying's type too? Would he prefer the more catty-type, like Mitani? Was only Ying's current obsession with Hikaru keeping him away from the boy's acquaintances? What if Ying went after them? It would be Hikaru's fault; his fault for hanging around people like Zhi, like Ying. Hikaru was the one involved in this grime and he would need to deal with it alone.

_I've been alone for a long time_, Hikaru thought savagely, painfully. _I can handle it. If it's just me, I can do it. I'll be fine._

"_Hikaru, don't listen to him!_"

Hikaru blinked, taken aback by the sheer ferocity in the voice. He drew back from Zhi's hold - the man readily let him go - and looked past the shop-owner to the ghost beside him. Sai's eyes were narrowed, his colored lips turned down in a frown that bordered on a scowl.

"_Don't you ever give in to that man! Do you understand, Hikaru? Never give into his demands! That type of man won't be satiated with just once; he won't be satisfied until he feels like he's destroyed you completely!_" Sai said, hand flashing to the side as if he were giving a battle command. "_So you fight him with everything you have, every time, no matter what!_"

"He'll kill me, Sai," Hikaru said weakly. "If I fight, he'll kill me. And _I don't want to die, Sai_."

Zhi glanced back - there was no one. "Hikaru-kun, who...?"

"_And you think he'll spare you if you acquiesce to his demands? Do you really think he's the kind of man that will let you go once he's tired of you?_" Sai demanded. "_I know those types of men, Hikaru. I've seen what they can do._" _I'm a product of what one did,_ Sai added to himself. "_He won't be done with you until you're dead or close enough to it."_

Ying chose that moment to return, cellphone no longer in hand and effortless smile resuming occupation on his lips. He glanced between Zhi and Hikaru in momentary consideration before moving towards the child trembling atop his seat. Hikaru's gaze was locked onto Ying as he drew closer, pupils dilating in fear as his trembling increased.

"Feeling better, Hikaru-kun?" Ying inquired kindly.

Hikaru stared up at him, eyes wide. Sai had wrapped himself around the boy without a word, head bowed over Hikaru's hair as he kept narrowed, furious indigo eyes on Ying. The Chinese man cocked his head with an easygoing smile, taking another step closer - his smile only widening as Hikaru flinched.

"Please," Hikaru managed out of his dry throat. _Please don't come near me - please don't touch me - please leave me alone - please don't hurt me - please don't kill me - please please please - _

"Hikaru-kun isn't feeling well," Zhi interjected softly.

He maintained eye contact with Ying as the man turned to stare at him. Something in Zhi's demeanor must have clued Ying in, though, as his eyes returned to Hikaru in thought. With a sigh, Ying grasped Hikaru's chin and tilted his head up to lock eyes with the boy.

"I have business to take care of, Hikaru-kun, so we won't be able to play yet," Ying said conversationally. "Unfortunately, I'll be gone for quite some time, but I know my brother will take good care of you in my absence."

Ying leaned closer, his mouth grazing Hikaru's ear. "And surely you know by now there's no point in trying to run?"

Hikaru wondered when the room had gotten so cold.

* * *

><p>They'd let him go without further harassment. Hikaru wasted no time - he ran as far as his legs could carry him to the only place he'd ever felt welcomed in any sense recently. He didn't know what he'd do once he got there but it had to be safer than his house - was his father even home yet? - and anywhere was better than Ikebukuro. He'd taken breaks along the way, as his destination was well over two hours walking distance, but he had not responded to anything Sai had asked or said during those brief breaks. As far as the ghost could see, it was as if Hikaru couldn't even hear him; his eyes had that unseeing gleam to them that showed Hikaru's reluctance to address reality.<p>

The shopping complex was mostly closed down, only the karaoke bar with its neon signs declaring them open. Hikaru ignored it as he took the stairs, ignoring the elevator entirely, all the way up to the sixth floor. The corridor was dark but the lights of the _Heart of Stone _were still on. From inside, he could see Victoria and Yamamoto moving around as they put up chairs and rolled up the rugs.

Hikaru didn't pause for breath before he stumbled through the front doors. He stopped abruptly, panting heavily, eyes downcast as the other two froze in shock at the sight of him. He made quite the gruesome picture, he knew; there was some blood-splatter from his own injury on his shirt, the bandage on his cheek obvious and attention-grabbing. He was sweating and he had the kind of posture that looked like a frightened animal ready to strike back.

Victoria looked taken aback, dark eyes wide as she stared at him in incomprehension. Understanding seemed to dawn in Yamamoto's eyes as the silence continued on, however, and the owner of the go salon put up the last chair before slowly stepping towards Hikaru with his hands open to show himself as harmless.

"Hikaru-kun," Yamamoto said lowly. Hikaru didn't move - just continued breathing heavily, so that Yamamoto wasn't sure if the boy would start sobbing or turn tail and run. Yamamoto drew close enough to rest one placating hand on the boy's shoulder, and when it looked as if Hikaru wasn't going to snap, he glanced over to his subordinate.

"You can go on home, Tori-kun. I'll clean up the rest," Yamamoto said calmly. "Have a good night."

Victoria glanced from him to the younger boy, before nodding with a wan smile. "Bye, then. I'll...see you later, Hikaru-kun."

As she exited, Yamamoto lead Hikaru behind the counter of the cashier front. The room in the back had a desk with a closed laptop atop it, a filing cabinet shoved in the very corner, and a plush, red three-seater sofa with a coffee table made of dark wood set in front of it. The floor was of the same tile as the rest of the the go salon, although a dark-colored mat lay beneath the sofa and coffee table.

Yamamoto forced Hikaru to take a seat on the sofa, moving over to the desk and pulling out a first-aid kit. Hikaru watched him with wary eyes, posture slightly hunched over and arms crossed.

"It's already been treated," Hikaru said as Yamamoto returned to his side with his first-aid supplements.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at him, even as he slowly peeled off the bandage covering Hikaru's injury. "By who, yourself?"

There was a momentary pause as Yamamoto stared at the stitched-up wound. A professional's job, if he had to judge it off-hand. He gave this due thought, connecting the puzzle pieces in his mind as he reluctantly came to the right conclusion.

"Say, Yamamoto-san," Hikaru began quietly, not meeting the man's gaze as he stared forward with hardened eyes. "Do you know what monsters look like?"

Yamamoto took in a shuddering breath, understanding dawning as he gave the boy another once-over. He didn't bother to reply to Hikaru's question, knowing the boy wasn't looking for an answer; Hikaru already knew the answer himself, after all.

"Hikaru-kun," Yamamoto had to be careful about how he phrased this. "Are you hurt anywhere else? I'll need to treat it immediately; you mustn't risk infection."

Hikaru was quiet for a moment, before he shook his head. Yamamoto released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding.

"I think he'll like this scar," Hikaru mused hollowly, one hand reaching up to cover the cut along his cheek. He slid it down along the ridged edges of the stitches, the pull of something foreign tugging his skin back together making the nausea rise up once again.

Yamamoto was silent as he replaced the bandage, putting away his first-aid kit as he mentally evaluated the situation. The only place Yamamoto knew of that Hikaru was frequently around was _Zheng Kai Yanjing_, owned by the Triad Zhi; and if rumors were to be believed, Zhi's current boss and step-brother had distinctly horrifying tastes, usually limited to young boys.

"The person who taught you Go," Yamamoto began gently, turning to look at the boy and very carefully trying to keep the kind smile on his lips. He needed to put the boy at ease now, in order to relax him. A distracting topic that Hikaru was passionate about would have to do. "What are they like?"

Hikaru openly stared at him in bemusement, trying to make sense of the random topic. A small frown was beginning to turn the boy's lips, wariness and suspicion blooming in those green eyes as his mind worked to see where Yamamoto was trying to take this conversation.

"Annoying," Hikaru began tentatively. "He can be a total baby at times, always crying about how I don't play enough Go or don't respect it enough or some shit. He'll go on about it forever if you let him."

"Perhaps he nags because he cares?" Yamamoto suggested.

"He nags because he's selfish," Hikaru dismissed. Sai wilted from where he floated right next to the boy, disheartened by the comments but not making a single protest as Hikaru carried on. Hikaru eyed the ghost plaintively, evaluating Sai with a softening expression.

"But he's kind, and he means well," Hikaru added. Sai's head shot up, looking straight into his vessel's eyes in surprise. "He's a bit of a naive idiot, and pretty much useless for anything outside of Go - but I know he cares about me."

Yamamoto nodded, turning around to rummage in one of the desk drawers as he spoke. "A fitting Go mentor for you, it sounds like."

"Why do you ask?" Hikaru inquired, hunched over a little as he warily eyed the man.

Yamamoto didn't answer for a moment, pulling something out of his drawer. Hikaru caught sight of what the man held as he turned around, freezing instantly as Yamamoto moved toward him without hesitation - the handle of the switchblade shining back the iridescent light.

"Because sometimes, Hikaru-kun," Yamamoto said, placing the weapon into Hikaru's hand after prying the fingers open himself. "Caring isn't enough."

* * *

><p>Hikaru had entertained the notion of skipping school. He'd honestly felt like there was no point in him going - nothing to learn, no one to see - even if it was compulsory. However, his father was the one who paid the tuition bills, who bought the uniform, who expected Hikaru to attend. The only thing Hikaru had to keep in mind was that once he'd graduated junior high, there was no need to adhere to his father's expectations.<p>

Tsugumi-sensei was just another trial.

"Shindou-kun, come see me after class," Hikaru's homeroom teacher said, giving the boy slouched at his desk a concerned look as she tidied up the area. Class was readying for their mathematics lesson, so no one paid any particular attention, but Hikaru tried not to grimace at his teacher's command. The frown that turned his lips tugged uncomfortably at the bandage clinging to his face, yet he tried not to show the discomfort.

The day passed sluggishly. Sai hovered around him, as if he were some sort of bodyguard against the classroom full of children. No child bothered to approach Hikaru, although their eyes had lingered on his new face wound and the whispers sprung up whenever he passed. _Delinquent_, some would say; he'd likely picked a fight he couldn't win. Hikaru figured his reputation could only get worse.

"Sensei, I'm here," Hikaru said, stepping into the teacher's lounge.

"Shindou-kun!" Tsugumi-sensei greeted, giving the boy an uncomfortable smile. She was a middle-aged, plump woman with a pleasant disposition; her students were fond of her gentle attitude, but sometimes her concern for their well-being crossed that line Hikaru had set up between himself and the adults in his life.

"I wanted to talk to you about your homework," the woman began, still keeping her smile up. Hikaru could admire her tenacity. "You haven't been turning them in lately. Are you having trouble? Do you need extra tutoring...? I've noticed you doing better on tests and quizzes, but homework is good practice material, you know."

The only reason his test scores had gone up was because Sai had been helping him, and Mitani could be a little bitch sometimes when they hung out and force Hikaru to study with him. (Mitani's allowance was dependent on his grades, so when they slipped, the privilege was taken away.) Hikaru's memory was surprisingly keen, however, and if Mitani snided at him over certain material or Sai pointed out something pertinent in history, he tended to remember it.

"Sorry, sensei," Hikaru lied glibly. "I'll start doing homework. I'm really sorry."

_You had homework? _Sai asked, sounding surprised. Considering Hikaru never finished any assignments once the ghost had attached to him, it was understandable.

_I don't have time to waste on them, _Hikaru dismissed.

"Alright, as long as you start turning them in..." the teacher said. She paused a moment, eyes landing on the bandage as she seemed to come to some kind of decision. "Also, Shindou-kun, are you alright? Your injury..."

"Oh, this?" Hikaru laughed, sounding cheerful. "Just an accident! It's not even as bad as it looks."

Tsugumi-sensei eyed him a little longer, a small frown beginning to form on her lips. Her eyes softened - setting off a warning bell in Hikaru's mind. Almost immediately, Hikaru began to tense, fake smile falling off his lips and bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Shindou-kun," the teacher began carefully. Hikaru hated it when people spoke like that to him - as if he were fragile. "Your homeroom teacher at your previous school sent me your file. You've been here for two years now, but I've noticed you don't really have any good friends among your classmates and it's really worrying me."

She seemed to struggle with what she had to say next, but her words came out sympathetic and careful, "I know that what happened two years ago was- was very difficult for you. But you can't continue to alienate yourself from your classmates."

Sai's eyes narrowed. From Hikaru's posture, it was obvious the topic was sensitive - but what happened two years ago that could reduce the boy to such a defensive look? The way Hikaru was regarding his teacher, you'd think he had been personally attacked.

_"Hikaru, did this woman upset you?"_ Sai asked, voice turning hard, the look to his eyes steely. _"Did she say something she should not have?"_

Hikaru didn't answer for a moment. His eyes remained on the teacher but his hands came down to his pants leg and settled over the pocket there. The reassuring solid pressure of the butterfly blade hardened his eyes. Slowly, another small smile lit his lips - this one as feral as the one he had given Touya Akira.

"Sensei, it's okay," Hikaru answered, words carefree. "I'm fine. I'm alive, aren't I?"

_Hikaru? _Sai repeated, voice tinged with worry.

Hikaru glanced over at Sai as his teacher looked away from the boy, an unsettled expression on her face.

Hikaru continued smiling. _Two years ago, my mother died._

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with your face?"<p>

Truly, Mitani was always polite and sensitive company. It's been almost two weeks since Hikaru had last seen the boy, and the orange-haired youth couldn't even muster a nice 'hello' as a greeting?

"I ran into a door," Hikaru lied.

Mitani's face went deadpan, "And since when could doors cut people?"

"I was holding scissors," Hikaru continued effortlessly.

Mitani rolled his eyes. "You are so full of shit," the boy scoffed.

"You're just mad that I look like a total badass now while you still resemble an ugly cat," Hikaru sneered. The injury itself was still rather grotesque in its own right; from where the flesh had been stitched back together ran the dark red line of the cut. The clear stitches weren't enough to detract attention from the wound, but Hikaru had foregone the bandage as he hoped to speed up the healing process. The quicker this thing scarred, the better.

Mitani stared at him a moment longer, as if he could pry the real answer out of Hikaru with nothing more than his eyes. Hikaru wasn't phased; he was scuffing the toe of his shoe against the sidewalk, green eyes intent past Mitani's shoulder and eyeing the crowds that passed them by with muted interest.

"I'm not a fuckin' cat," Mitani finally muttered, turning and beginning to slouch off in the direction of their intended destination. It would be the first time in over a month that the pair would return to Shu's parlor. They had been wary at first, perhaps even ashamed - or something like it, it was quite hard to tell with the two - at how they had first met there, but surely now that they were capable of behaving, the man wouldn't have a problem, right?

Mitani's allowance had been cut again. Unsurprising, given the grade he had gotten on his last History test. Hikaru had wanted more money (when did he not?) and Shu's parlor was still the best place to rake in the cash with their particular set of skills.

"You going to cheat again?" Hikaru asked suddenly.

It was only because the tone was so casual that Mitani didn't get defensive. "Probably. It depends on how good the other guy is, or if I don't like 'em," the boy shrugged.

"Nice to know you do it on a person-by-person basis," Hikaru mused. "Gives your corruption a personal taste."

"Not everyone can be a go prodigy."

Hikaru shuddered, "As if I'm anything like that."

Mitani blinked, craning to look over his shoulder at the other boy with a raised eyebrow. "You're seriously not going pro? I wasn't joking when I said you were better than some of the insei I've seen - you could probably wipe the floor with them."

"I wouldn't know what to do in a world like that," Hikaru hummed. "And I bet Aki-chan would have an apoplectic fit."

"...Aki-chan?"

"Long story," Hikaru waved off. "Just know that you are officially my bestest friend ever."

Mitani snorted, "That came out a lot less reassuring than you probably hoped."

_Touya Akira would actually appreciate the challenge we'd give him_, Sai put in diplomatically. Even after their fight over the boy, Sai would not back down from defending the effeminate youth from Hikaru's lackluster attacks.

_Didn't you just easily plow through him, though? He won't be much for you_, Hikaru pointed out.

Sai smiled. _Maybe not yet, but like I said - someday that boy will become something fearsome on the goban._ The spirit's eyes slid over to Hikaru, delicately tapping his closed fan against his cheek as his smile gained a teasing edge. _And he may even prove to be something more to you_.

_When you phrase it like that, it's like you're trying to imply he wants to be my girlfriend, _Hikaru sighed.

_"I didn't mean it like that," _Sai retorted.

"So is this 'Aki-chan' a real person, or is he another invisible friend you picked up?" Mitani asked snidely.

"Fuck you, Mitani, Sai is completely real," Hikaru rebuffed. "And so is Aki-chan, for that matter. He's actually more annoying than Sai, if you can believe it - I think he almost cried when I beat him in Go that day."

Mitani didn't really know what to think of Hikaru's Sai. He only ever heard about the man from the boy; an effeminate man with a child's naivety and obsessed with Go. He almost sounded like Hikaru's mentor in the game, especially with how Hikaru continued to claim that it was Sai's hand he played in go, not his own. But Mitani never saw the man in person, nor in picture; there were times Hikaru would speak as if Sai were physically present, a slip of the tongue here and there that had the cat-like boy glancing about in confusion. Hikaru would just as easily backtrack, pretend as if he'd never slipped, eyes looking elsewhere.

Perhaps Sai was somewhere few could reach him? Mitani had tried to think of possibilities for the man's omnipresence in Hikaru's life but absence whenever the boy was in sight. If the man was as in love with go as Hikaru claimed he was, and skilled enough to mentor someone of Hikaru's caliber - then surely he would have gone professional? But Hikaru had said Sai was not a pro - how Sai could not afford to be a pro.

Hospitalization was a possibility. If the man was physically incapable of even playing a go game, then of course Hikaru would act as if he were possessed by his mentor. But the boy didn't show any signs of being under such emotional strain. If Hikaru was devoted enough to Sai to claim he was playing the man's hand, then surely he would be heartbroken that his teacher was in such terrible shape.

"Why are all the friends you make in love with Go?" Mitani sneered.

Hikaru shrugged, "Maybe I attract Go-sexuals? It's the hair, really."

Mitani hacked out a laugh just as they reached the steps to the parlor. Both boys glanced at each other, as if trying to persuade the other to go first. When Mitani shoved him forward, Hikaru resigned himself to his fate and trudged down the stairs obediently. Opening the door, the two boys shuffled inside.

"Welco- Well, well, look who finally showed up!"

Hikaru gave the older gentleman an innocuous smile, which Mitani then replicated. Shu just rolled his eyes, waving them in. "Finally getting along, boys?"

"He's my bitch now," Mitani said blandly.

Hikaru batted his eyes at the boy, "Anything for _you_, babe."

This got the customers nearby chuckling, especially as Mitani stepped away from his friend with a vaguely alarmed look. Hikaru grinned back cheekily, sauntering past and depositing the required fee on the counter.

"I don't know why you even try to compete," Hikaru cackled.

Sai floated to Hikaru's side, glancing about the parlor and trying to keep the frown off his face. He certainly didn't want to play this kind of Go - but now, for Hikaru, he vowed to do it without complaint. If he won quickly, Hikaru would have earned more money. Slowly but surely, Sai could convince the boy to save a little bit of the earnings for the Go Examinations. If Sai could get Hikaru into professional Go, he would have supplied the boy with a career that could make him independent. With enough people watching, not even someone like Ying would try anything like he had before.

Sai could get Hikaru to a safe place - he just had to be patient.

Shu's eyes trailed over the stitches on Hikaru's face but the man said nothing about it. Sai did not miss the way the other customers eyed the pair oddly, and especially the way they looked at Hikaru. In a way, Sai could understand their trepidation; there was just something about Hikaru that unsettled those around him. Even Mitani was not immune, despite how well the two got along; sometimes, Sai wondered if he was to blame for that.

But a Hikaru without Sai around was not one Sai wanted to think about. If Hikaru had been truly alone to face what he had - despite how useless Sai had been at the time - it would surely have lead to something far worse.

_I will not fail,_ Sai swore to himself, watching with sharp eyes as his vessel took a seat in front of a goban, opposite of a gruff man with an amiable smile. _Hikaru has no one to rely on but me - and I will not fail him_.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, even Mitani was starting to get restless. Hikaru was ignoring his friend, having been intent on besting another player; now that their territory was counted and the money exchanged hands, Hikaru glanced over at the cat-like boy.<p>

"You got your fill yet, bloodsucker?" Mitani asked his friend gruffly.

Hikaru shrugged; he'd made a decent haul today. He could probably afford his own meals for the next to week, if he rationed it correctly. He'd likely come back sooner than that, however; he was starting to hit another growth spurt so his clothes were getting too short to get away with._ I even bought them two sizes too big hoping they'd last_, Hikaru thought in mild irritation.

_"Growing up can't be impeded," _Sai pointed out serenely.

"That reminds me," Shu interjected, rummaging through the drawers of the front desk. "Would either of you boys be interested in seeing a Children's Go Tournament? It's bound to be interesting..."

Shu trailed off at the completely bland looks both boys gave him. "Don't be a couple of punks," the man said with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe you two could even learn something."

"Like how to never be considered cool?"

"Like how to be a complete loser with no social life?"

Shu hit them both with the rolled-up advertisements.

_"Aww, but Hikaru! I want to go~!" _Sai whined. Just because he vowed to help Hikaru in any way possible didn't mean he had to ignore his obsession.

_I don't think there's much difference between watching a bunch of old guys play and watching a bunch of brats play, _Hikaru returned indifferently.

"But it's always so touching to see so many young people carry on the spirit of Go!" Sai argued, heart swelling at the very idea. The only thing that brought to mind for Hikaru was an image of Touya Akira, head bent over in defeat in front of a game he lost.

The boy felt a brief flare of irritation before he mercilessly squashed it down. Sai paused in his enraptured moment to give Hikaru a considering look - careful and hawk-ish, as if he were looking for some physical confirmation of his vessel's uneasiness. Hikaru ignored him, shoving his hands into his pockets as he slouched out of the parlor after Mitani without so much as a change in his smug expression.

"Did you want to grab something to eat?" Hikaru asked, drawing up to Mitani's left.

The cat-like boy shook his head, lips pulled down into a small scowl. "Can't. It's my dad's birthday today and I'm being forced along."

Hikaru cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "So why have you been hanging out with me all night?"

Mitani threw him a superior look, "Because we just finished cram school. Didn't you notice? We learned so much."

"I think it's amazing we're passing school at all, sometimes," Hikaru mused with a laugh.

"More like it's amazing _you're _passing school. I'll have you know I'm no idiot like you."

"I don't think someone who failed his history test has any right to be throwing around insults," Hikaru noted smugly.

_"But I told you the answers for that test," _Sai pointed out.

_Like he knows that, _Hikaru snorted inwardly.

Just as Mitani was ready to snap back a rebuttal, Hikaru caught sight of someone familiar emerging from the stairs of the subway station. Dark eyes widened as they met his own green pair, the owner stalling briefly in shock. Hikaru paused, garnering Mitani's attention as the redhead turned to look behind him to where Hikaru was gazing.

"M-Matsuda?" Touya Akira stuttered out.

_You have to got to be shitting me_, Hikaru thought in disbelief. _My luck is just fucking terrible._

Coming to a decision, Hikaru gave Mitani a victoriously smug look, "I told you Aki-chan was real."

Ignoring the redhead as he promptly started choking on air, Hikaru swaggered past his friend and up to the effeminate boy who was staring at him with a mix of awe and fear. Hikaru wasn't used to that kind of look, so he immediately tried to change it.

"Haven't seen you for awhile, Aki-chan," Hikaru crooned.

He was rewarded with an irritated look. Hikaru didn't bother to hide his responding smirk.

"Cute girlfriend you have there," Mitani interjected with the same condescending tone he used to address everything.

Irritation was slowly becoming anger. Hikaru threw Mitani an amused glance, but the redhead didn't look back; his eyes were on Akira but the playful smirk on his lips belied just how much he was enjoying this new game.

"I'm a boy," Akira said coldly, clearly having not realized the truth.

Mitani's face slackened into a deadpan, probably because he couldn't be bothered to waste enough energy to feign shock. "So you swing _that way_, Shindou?"

"Oh baby, you know I'd never betray you like that," Hikaru cooed to the redhead.

Akira looked confused, "Shindou?"

"Shindou Hikaru," Hikaru stated blandly._ Game over_. "It's my name."

"But you said-"

"I lied," Hikaru cut in, flashing Akira a sharp smile.

Mitani snorted, "You'll find he does that quite often."

The redhead turned, giving Akira one last fleeting glance before his eyes locked onto Hikaru. "I gotta go. Have fun with your boyfriend," he said, throwing one hand up in a farewell as he walked off. Hikaru didn't respond, giving Mitani a small wave goodbye before refocusing back onto Akira.

The other boy looked like he was struggling to say something. Hikaru left him to it, watching him; Akira had excellent posture and a quiet sort of grace to him. He did not cringe, not even in front of Hikaru - someone he was obviously wary of. It was fascinating, but at the same time, almost arrogant. Touya Akira would be devoured instantly if he'd seen half the things Hikaru had.

"Are you busy now?" Akira finally asked.

"Are you always so painfully polite?" Hikaru quipped back. "If you want to play a game, just say so. You're so annoying."

Akira was taken-aback. Sai frowned but said nothing, hovering over Hikaru's shoulder; he didn't want to appear to side with Touya Akira, fearing it may upset Hikaru. He didn't like how both Hikaru and Mitani had been playing with the boy earlier but he knew Hikaru would be hurt a thousand times over if Sai dare speak up for the defense.

"I'm sorry," Akira murmured.

"For what?" Hikaru asked, blowing out his breath in one angry exhale. His green eyes were sharp and expectant, shoulders held rigid. "Don't apologize when you haven't even done anything worth apologizing over. Your words are so meaningless, did you know that? Pisses me the hell off."

Akira's head snapped up, eyes flaring. "I'm apologizing because I obviously have said or done something to upset you - or are you always this unpleasant?"

Hikaru sneered, "What can I say - you bring out the best in me."

Akira's eyes flashed, "You have the uncanny ability to upset people. Is that why you have that?" Touya's eyes fell on the stitches holding Hikaru's flesh together. "Perhaps you should learn to hold your tongue?"

Hikaru launched forward, knocking Akira against the wall of the building next to them with his lips twisted into an animalistic scowl. He kept one arm braced against the other boy's chest, pinning him in place and otherwise knocking the air out of the Meijin's son. Sai winced at the thud of the small body hitting brick, and those passing by shot the two boys alarmed looks but hurried past.

"You talk way too much shit for a brat," Hikaru grit out. The fact that he hadn't punched Akira spoke volumes about his self-control.

Akira cringed but drew in a breath to steady himself, "We're the same age, you idiot."

_He really does say all the wrong things to Hikaru_, Sai thought privately, agonized.

Hikaru glared at him, mind going at high speed. Most of him was so irritated with the boy - how presumptuous could he be? Was there really anyone like this? Even Hikaru's own classmates never talked to him this way, although sometimes he thought the class president would get over his innate fear of Hikaru and finally reprimand him. The fact that Akira could still condescend even in this position was ridiculous.

_I can't tell if he's just that unaware of the world outside him, or if he just doesn't care_, Hikaru mused. Steadily, his scowl lessened until his face resumed his usual bland appraising look. "You really just don't get it, do you?" Hikaru asked, suddenly curious. He took a step back from Akira, releasing his grip on the boy.

Akira felt his chest - it hurt because of the rough handling - but he gave the other boy a confused look. "Get what?"

Hikaru sighed loudly; the sound made Akira's hackles raise. "Let's play a game of Go, then."

Akira's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-What?"

Hikaru turned on his heel, glancing back with a raised eyebrow and small smirk. "You don't want to?"

"Of course I do!" Akira protested.

"Then shut up and follow me, Aki-chan," Hikaru called back mockingly.

Akira choked down his words and followed quietly, never once realizing Hikaru was leading him straight into the abyss.

* * *

><p>Bae Jun-Su prided himself on running an establishment that flourished in the unique environment he'd founded it in. He'd made debts, he'd paid them off, and then he started collecting them; some called him a loan shark, others believed him to be an inscrutable businessman. Bae did not much care for others, which was a blessing in his line of work; the ability to run an information network that stretched in every direction required a dedicated but heartless head.<p>

Bae knew how to bow before those greater than him, simper to those who needed that particular egotistical stroke, and crush those who would foolishly believe to usurp his position. He built his throne upon his web with the the blood and bones of his adversaries, and he had the advantage of knowing which strings to pull to fully ensnare those who would think to escape.

Which was why it was surprising, perhaps, to have Shindou Hikaru throw himself into the proverbial web.

_Sung wa BokSoong-ah_, known as its more simpler nickname of "SP Club," was a pachinko parlor located in Yokohama. It was small when compared to most modern parlors, but the cramped space within belied its true purpose. The parlor was, of course, only a front; the real business was taken care of in the basement, three times larger than the first floor and accessible only to those Bae personally allowed in.

"Izumi-kun," Bae greeted with a smile, using the false name Hikaru had given him when first introduced. The boy ran small jobs for Zhi, a few of which included Bae and his business. The boy's real name and social situation were easily bought, but for appearance's sake, Bae played along. Unlike the _Hei Den Long_'s Ying, Bae held no interest in the boy except for professional purposes.

"Do you still have that goban, Bae-san?" Hikaru asked, cocking his head and giving the older man a curious look. Standing behind the boy - and clearly out of place - was another boy, trimly-cut and graceful. He was eyeing the inside of the parlor with visible trepidation, standing close to Hikaru, eyes roving over the rows of pachinko machines that buzzed and jingled and flashed.

"Of course," Bae said with a wide smile. His accent was thick, despite how long he'd lived in Japan; considering most of his business connections were Koreans, he'd never quite lost that inflection. He was a tall, lean man dressed in dress slacks and a tidy-looking button-up shirt, with a loose tie hung around the collar. He was nearing his forties, his dark hair tinting gray and balding lightly in the back.

"Can my friend and I play a game? Just put it on my tab," Hikaru said, grabbing the other boy's wrist and tugging him further in. The other youth looked reluctant and displeased at being manhandled, but didn't protest as he caught sight of a man eyeing the young pair in interest; a lurching behemoth of a man with narrow eyes and a seedy smile.

"It's always free for you, Izumi-kun," Bae said generously. "I can extend that courtesy to your friend as well. Such cute boys are always a pleasure to have around."

Hikaru flinched. _Ah_, Bae noticed, eyes sharpening with interest. So the rumors of Ying's fascination with the boy rang true. It hadn't been a far stretch; Bae already knew of the Chinese man's interests, and rumors about Hikaru's impossible skills in the game of Go had been going strong for a few months now. The wound was a new addition - Bae would have to found out how the boy got it. Ying was his first guess; Bae had heard some horror stories here and there of other boys who had captured the man's interest.

"Do you know where it is?" Bae asked.

Hikaru paused, "Still in the basement?"

"Yes, feel free to play to your hearts' content," Bae said. "I'm afraid I have a small matter to attend to."

Bae said nothing else, moving back down an aisle and towards a short line of patrons who were waiting impatiently for the their pachinko balls to be traded for pencil cases. Almost all of them were regulars, save for a jittery looking youth who was staring at his earnings in slight trepidation. Bae would need to give the boy directions to the counter a block away where the real awards were.

"Thanks," Hikaru called back, dragging his friend to the basement stairs.

"Now you're _Izumi_?" came the pole-axed cry.

Bae hid a smile. _How cruel of you, Hikaru-kun._

* * *

><p>First Matsuda, then Shindou, now Izumi - it was like the boy paraded himself through a list of names. Akira was still trying to mentally catch up with everything he had seen when he was dragged into the shabby parlor; between the creepy man who had been eyeing them, to a woman that had been twitching and shuddering drowsily, to the owner who acted as if the scene was perfectly natural - the place was less an establishment and more like some alternate dimension.<p>

"I told you to call me Hikaru," his companion said absently. The basement stairs were dimly-lit by a single lightbulb, but they lead to a darker hallway where Akira could make out the soft, raspy thrum of outdated music. "By the way, if anyone asks - tell them your name is Mizuki."

"What?" Akira blinked.

"_Your name is Mizuki,_" Hikaru stressed, glancing back at the other boy. "Don't worry - they'll know you're lying. They expect you to."

Akira tried to come to terms with that as they reached the landing of the stairs and turned the corner. The hallway was narrow, barely able fit to two people walking side-by-side, and was lined with narrow doors. A small, single window was on each door, but some were so dirty it was hard to see anything through it. As they passed one that had its glass knocked out, Akira could make out the occupants.

Almost immediately, he tried to reel back, only the hold Hikaru kept on his wrist keeping him from doing so. Dark eyes wide, he was too shocked to make a sound - but the knee-jerk reaction had earned a glance from the other boy. Green eyes were narrow, lips pulled into a small smirk that looked almost feral.

"How nosy, Aki-chan," Hikaru mock-chided. Akira couldn't even stifle the cold shudder that swept down his spine at the tone. "You should keep your eyes on where you're going, you know."

_They're having sex! _Akira screamed internally. Given Hikaru's teasing, Akira was fully-aware that Hikaru knew exactly where he was.

"I was working a job running errands for another parlor in Ikebukuro," Hikaru began, his grip on Akira's wrist as unrelenting as steel. They passed a room where he could hear a girl sobbing. "I had to run all over the place, and eventually I ran here for a package delivery. Bae - he's the owner - told me I was the youngest Runner yet, and that if I ever got tired of running, I could work for him."

The idea made Akira sick. This very place made him sick; the air was stale, and humid, and everything from the lights to the floors seemed to be caked in grit. How does one wash away all this grime?

"The he told me to go down to the basement and give the package I was carrying to a girl in one of the rooms. I knocked, but no one answered the door. I knocked and waited for a good five minutes, but I couldn't hear anything except from the other rooms. I opened the door - they're never locked, you know - and the girl was on the floor. There was foam coming from her mouth and she lay sprawled out, but she wasn't breathing. She had overdosed on the drugs I had been carrying."

Akira sucked in a breath.

Hikaru's tone remain distant, unaffected and airy. "I didn't know they were drugs - part of the job was to never ask what I carried. Bae-san came down when he thought I was taking too long and found me staring at the body. Wanna know what he said?"

_No! _Akira refuted instantly. He couldn't seem to find his voice to speak it, though, caught as he was in Hikaru's words.

"_What a terrible worker,_" Hikaru quoted, in a fair impersonation of Bae's accent. "_She had another client coming in in half an hour. Give the package to the girl next door - she needs a refill anyway._"

Hikaru opened a door to a room at the end of the corridor; it was as small as the others had been, but there was a cot set up on one side with a table of medical instruments next to it. The other half of the room held a giant shelf full of an assortment of things, and a small table with a worn _goban_ on top. Hikaru went over and sifted through the shelves, alighting upon two _goke_ and pulling them out. There was a fine layer of dust on both, but he checked inside and the stones looked usable.

"I had to run here a few more times, so Bae got used to me, I guess," Hikaru said conversationally, placing the _goke_ on the table next to the _goban_ and giving the dusty board a hard swipe with his sleeve. "They get exchanged a lot, the women here - I feel like there's always a whole new staff every time I visit. I quit my Ikebukuro job recently, though, so it's been a little over a month now since my last job."

Akira docilely followed Hikaru to the table, sitting in one of the fold-out metal chairs set on both sides. It creaked with his weight but held firm, although the seat was uncomfortable without its cushion and the metal bit coldly through his clothing. Questions buzzed around his mind but he didn't have the nerve to voice them, hesitation making him silent.

As he finished cleaning the _goban_ to a proper standard, Hikaru spoke, "Do you know why I brought you here instead of going back to your dad's salon?"

One of his questions. Akira answered with a soft "No."

"In our first match, I was in your territory, Aki-chan; surrounded by all these people you know, where you're safe and welcomed," Hikaru started, opening his _goke_ as Akira did the same. The music that thrummed throughout the basement stuttered over the same note for a few seconds before continuing; a light beat that matched the sound of staggering footsteps as they treaded down the hallway and up the stairs.

A small argument started up in one of the rooms, a girl's shrill voice beating out the dour tone of the man with her. Something shattered against the corridor walls, startling Akira so badly he jerked forward as he broke nigiri. Hikaru didn't look perturbed, eyes on the door that lead to the hallway before dismissing the noise. He turned back to match Akira's wide-eyed gaze with his own complacent stare.

"Now you're in my territory, Aki-chan," Hikaru stated cheerfully. "And the first thing you learn is that you're never safe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So I've been getting a lot of reviews about Hikaru entering the pro world. While this will happen - how could it not? - that doesn't mean it's going to happen _immediately_. Hikaru is in a poor financial situation, and going pro isn't cheap; thus this process will be going on for quite awhile. Especially as other characters both help (Sai, Akira) or hinder (Ying) this process.

_On the Characters (canon)_: Both Hikaru and Mitani are a bit more snarky than their canon counterparts. Hikaru was influenced by how he grew up - which makes him exceedingly cynical - while Mitani was influenced by Hikaru. Also, a reviewer pointed out that Hikaru's eyes were green - not hazel, as I have been writing. That was totally my bad, guys; I read the manga and didn't really watch the anime, so some of my color scheme is off. XD I was staring at the pictures of Hikaru on Google, but I couldn't really discern if the color was green or hazel... Regardless, the eyes will be green from now on. :) Thank you for telling me!

_Note 1_: _Hēi Dēng __Lóng_ loosely translates to "Black Lanterns," according to my Chinese friends. They are not a real criminal organization, though.

_Note 2_: _Sung wa BokSoong-ah _is _supposed_ to translate into "Sex and Peaches," but that was after numerous Korean-English online dictionary searches. If you know a better translation, please correct me~! (That's also why it's known as "SP Club" informally; for the English translation. XD)

_Next Chapter Teaser_: HazeChuu, Tsutsui, Kaga, and Akari~! You didn't think I forgot about _her_, did you?

_Be kind and **drop a review**._


	5. Blinding Illumination

**A/N**: Well, not as long as the last wait, right? -shifty eyes-

And thank you so much for everyone's well-wishes. (_School? What's that? Can you eat it?!_) And of course, thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm not lying when I say they really help and inspire me! :) You guys are awesome and I love feedback!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Warnings**: (for this chapter) Profanity - so much, like _ohmuhgawd_ - and references to indecent things. Actually, this chapter is remarkably tame...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Illuminating the Threads of Fate_

* * *

><p>Sai had crushed Touya Akira.<p>

There could be no other way to describe the slaughter in the game; although according to the spirit, it had been unavoidable. Akira had enough talent to perk Sai's interest and keep the game interesting, but not enough to actually be able to even compete. It likely helped that on some level, both Sai and Akira were horrified by their surroundings and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

After Akira's defeated "_Makemashita_," and subsequent broken staring at the board, Hikaru gave him about one more minute of self-wallowing. Hikaru didn't mind if the boy wanted to cry and sniffle over _a fucking board game _while in the safety of his daddy's parlor - but when he was doing it in the storeroom of a brothel, Hikaru was a lot less lenient.

"Will you help clean up, shithead?" Hikaru snapped, swiping the black go stones into their allotted goke. "Or maybe you'd like me to leave you here? You're pretty enough that Bae could use you."

_That _prompted Akira into a flurry of motion. The boy looked equally sick and horrified, which as far as Hikaru could tell, was an improvement over lost and in despair. Sai seemed to choke back on something he wanted to say, and now that Hikaru thought about it - the ghost had been oddly quiet outside of competing against Akira.

_Never been to a whorehouse before? _Hikaru asked the spirit, sounding both mocking and curious. _I thought the Red Light district was popular back in the day._

_I have never! _Sai cried out, horrified.

Hikaru should have known that. The spirit was probably asexual or something, if Hikaru could wager. Sai probably had never even seen a woman naked, even in art. The boy paused, casting a look over at Sai speculatively; the Heian era was known for some...interesting historical tidbits. And if Hikaru wasn't getting his history wrong, the people back then also had a thing for...admiring young boys. And Sai did seem oddly preoccupied with Touya Akira.

The disgust must have been strong enough to feel through whatever link they had, as Sai seemingly perked up and then understood whatever thoughts had been whirring through his vessel's mind. _I have never thought that way about anyone! _Sai instantly rebutted.

_I learned it was pretty common back in the day, though_, Hikaru pointed out, sounding a bit distant. Sai could practically feel the subconscious comparisons between him and Ying floating through the boy's mind.

_It was_, Sai allowed softly. There was no use lying. _But I did not have any inclination of the sort. I was only interested in Go-_

_Are you sure that's just not the dead-ghost-haunting part talking?_ Hikaru shot back. _What if that's all you remember from your past life because once you died, you had to concentrate on something to hold a grudge about? _

Sai looked utterly flabbergasted. _"I would remember having a thing for young boys, I should think!"_

_Well maybe you're repressed!_ Hikaru shot back. _That's why you keep haunting little boys!_

_"I only appear to those who have a destiny involving Go!"_

_You did __**not **__just insinuate I have a Go-centered destiny_, Hikaru snapped back, irritated. Hikaru froze as his eyes fell back onto the _young go genius_ sitting across from him, closing the lid to the bowl of white _go_ stones and settling it back onto the _go _board.

Hikaru slouched forward, face in his hands. "This is not fate, this is a fucking _curse_," he whined into his hands.

_Fate_, Sai retorted, sounding just a bit too gleeful.

"A-Are you going pro?" Akira asked, voice still carefully soft. Hikaru peered up at the other boy in sheer irritation.

"Yes, Aki-chan," Hikaru replied mockingly. "I'm going to use the money from _drug trafficking_ and my cut of the _whorehouse profits _to take the Pro Exam, then buy myself a goddamned castle with money made from small arms deals and selling national intelligence secrets to the highest bidder."

Akira looked ready to say something waspish in response to the patronization but cut himself off as if he suddenly realized their surroundings. Hikaru rolled his eyes, standing up and moving towards the door. He fully expected Akira to follow, but instead the boy grabbed onto his wrist with unnerving force.

"This," Akira started haltingly. His eyes flicked around the room, although Hikaru wasn't really sure whether 'this' meant Hikaru's situation or just his attitude. "Won't stop me from searching you out. You're _brilliant_, and I-"

"This is starting to sound an awful lot like a love confession," Hikaru interrupted dryly. "A bit aggressive though, aren't you?"

Akira flushed, turning red. Hikaru didn't pay him much mind, staring at the boy a little more intently. He now had his own _devotee_. Which was cute and all, in a really freaky-stalkerish way. It also showed that Touya Akira was going to be another stubborn little bitch to add into his life, as if Sai and Mitani weren't bad enough.

_Hey Sai_, Hikaru called out. The spirit looked undeniably pleased that Akira had pretty much stated he was going to force himself to be a permanent fixture in Hikaru's life. (_Finally! A good influence!_) Hikaru didn't glance over at the ghost, keeping his eyes on Akira as a small smile bloomed on his lips. _Do you know how we test a man's character in the present day?_

Something in the boy's tone must have tipped the spirit off, as a worried frown developed on Sai's face. "_Hikaru-_"

"Okay then, Aki-chan," Hikaru agreed brightly. "So you wanna be my new friend?"

Akira blinked, taken by surprise. "Well, uh... Yes?" Not really what he had in mind, but befriending the snarky youth would at least ensure that he'd be seeing a lot more of him.

Hikaru's smile was positively devious. "Awesome! Let's prove your worth then, shall we?"

Akira didn't get a chance to say anything - Hikaru's punch leveled him to the floor.

* * *

><p>Between the harbor walkway of the Chuo Ward's thin channel and a research facility that Mitani could not, for the life of him, recall the name of, lied a walkway just under a hundred kilometers long. The research facility was a large structure, several stories tall with numerous windows - all small and so darkly-shaded that outsiders could not discern even a shadow through the obsidian panes. The walkway itself was sun-burnt brick, worn with use and age but clean courtesy of city protocol. The side closest to the facility was lined with the tall, oppressive wired fencing denoting the area as off-limits; the other guarded by shrubbery and trees that sometimes obscured the view of the harbor beyond them.<p>

At high noon on any given day, there could be many people traversing this path; in the daylight, it was serene and pleasant. Now as the sun dusked in the distance and cast shadows along the planes of burgundy that made up the walkway, the path looked surreal and treacherous. No one tread near at this hour although the distant thrum of traffic could be heard nearby, past the building and over the trees.

It was further away than Mitani's usual haunting grounds, truth be told; the area itself was new to him. He would never have bothered coming this far but for some reason his closest friend had been in a sour mood all week. Hikaru, Mitani had learned, could be a right bitch; the other boy's tongue had been sharp all week for no reason Mitani could discern.

The dull sound of flesh being hit and the low whine of someone trying not to choke on the taste of their own blood drew back Mitani's eyes. He'd filtered out the grunts of exertion as background noise, at this point, but that didn't stop him from grimacing as Hikaru socked one boy straight in the nose without even a shred of hesitation.

The boy - taller than Hikaru by a head and outweighing him by at least five kilos - hit the ground with a whimper. The only other figure nearby was another boy who was still on the ground, tears brimming in his eyes. He was watching Hikaru decimate his friend in horror, the area around one of his beady eyes swelling into what looked to be a painful bruise, a thin trail of blood leaking from his nose. He had one arm curled around his stomach, having been hit straight in the gut, but his entire body trembled in fear.

Both older boys wore the familiar uniform of a nearby junior high school. They were second years, according to the pins on the collars. Getting their asses handed to them by a kid not even out of elementary school must be a major shock to the ego, Mitani thought privately.

He'd thought of helping Hikaru, at one point - but after the boy so brutally took care of the first boy before tackling the other, the cat-like boy realized his involvement was unnecessary. If nothing else, this was a great stress reliever for Hikaru; already, his friend was losing some of the tension in his shoulders as he swiftly dealt a vicious kick to one boy's shins, sending the junior high student to the ground again.

And really, the two older boys brought it on themselves. The small, bloody carcass of the cat they'd tortured to death was testament to the fact. Sharpened sticks stuck out of its furry body like needles in a pincushion, the red of its blood dying its once gray coat a dull burgundy. From the top of its left lung to the hindquarters of its left leg ran a jagged cut, the flesh peeled back to expose the organs inside to the hungry mouths of flies and other insects. The head had been crushed under one blow from a large rock, the splatter of blood and the way the jaw was left unhinged suggesting the cat had been mid-yowl before its life unceremoniously ended.

Hikaru had taken one look at the corpse before launching himself at the animal's killers. The older boys - perhaps expecting either reverence or pants-wetting fear from their younger counterparts - hadn't put up much of a fight against Hikaru's brutal onslaught of violence. Hikaru was quick on his feet, used to fighting and unafraid of pain.

The older boys may have been stronger but they didn't have their opponent's near-primal need for victory and utter viciousness in securing it. What Hikaru lacked in actual power, he made up for in ruthlessness; he scrambled, he bit, he clawed, and he hit and continued to hit until the pain got to be too much for the other to bear. It was disconcerting to realize that Hikaru had such a high pain threshold; it made something sick with nerves settle in the pit of Mitani's stomach at the implications.

Hikaru finally released his prey - blood streaming from his victim's nose, eyes squeezed shut in terrified anticipation. The friend managed enough willpower to rise to shaky knees, grabbing the dazed boy by the cuff of his uniform sleeve and pulling him away from the panting boy. Hikaru's eyes were hard flints of emerald, his mouth relaxing from its predatory smile that dominated his face for the entirety of the one-sided fight.

"I never figured you were a cat-person," Mitani stated blandly.

Hikaru didn't look at the redhead as he answered, wiping off his blood-spotted hands on the dark black of his shirt, "I'm not."

Mitani let that statement sink in, settling comfortably into the elapsed silence. The nearby streetlights were clicking on as the sun sunk into the harbor's waves, the last shreds of light staining the skies the same red that ran from the feline's corpse and soaked into the brick.

"You're planning to go to Hazechuu, right?" Mitani finally asked. "The school festival is this weekend. I have nothing better to do and neither do you, so let's go to it."

Hikaru glanced over his shoulder at his friend, raising an eyebrow with a teasing smile, "Why, Yuuki-kun - are you asking me out on a date? I think I'm _blushing_."

Mitani rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to check out the scene. See what kind of pit we landed ourselves in."

"Sure, whatever," Hikaru agreed easily enough. "Feed me too and I won't even complain."

"You are such a whore," Mitani sneered.

Hikaru waved his hand in a dismissing motion, the last of the smears of blood wiped away. The lamppost above Hikaru clicked on, casting a shadow over his eyes and giving the wide smile on his lips an unsettling gleam.

* * *

><p>"Akira-kun won't be joining us today?" Ashiwara asked in confusion, a small frown on his usually-smiling lips as he glanced about the room. The others looked around as if to search for the boy, save Ogata - whose own eyes had turned to their teacher. The Meijin's facial expression did not so much as twitch but there was a strange tension to the older player's shoulders that those who knew him well could detect.<p>

"It's Sunday, isn't it? Maybe he's out with friends instead of spending it with a bunch of geezers," Sakagawa mused good-naturedly.

Aside from Ogata and Ashiwara, who were present at every meeting, there were only two other pros present excluding the Meijin himself. Sakagawa Tarou was a rising 2nd-dan, although personally didn't find him to be proving anything worthy of mention. A mediocre player by all accounts, rising steadily but unobtrusively. It was his first time at the Meijin's study group, having been invited by an on-and-off again member. Andou Haruki was one such member; a 4th-dan with a smug smile that Ogata may have too much fun wiping off.

Ashiwara's frown deepened, "But Akira-kun never misses a study session!"

"He doesn't feel well," was Touya Meijin's reply. The topic was dropped at the dispassionate tone and the study group thus continued as usual. The vague tension that seemed to hover around the top player of the go world, however, made Ogata's legs leaden after discussion concluded and the other members filtered out into the late afternoon. Ashiwara remained behind as well, helping to pick up some of the stray kifu papers laying about.

"Akira-san!"

Touya Akiko's startled cry drew all three men's attention. The Meijin was the first one to respond, already striding out of the room, but Ogata was only a step behind. Ashiwara was startled into movement as Touya pushed open the sliding door with worrying force, the loud slam of its attempted rebound jolting the younger player before it was caught by deft, hard hands.

The three men crowded into the hallway but they didn't need to go farther as they caught sight of the cause of Akiko's distress. Ogata's breath hitched when his eyes landed on Akira; the boy stood frozen in the entryway of the front door, gritting his teeth and scowling, the left side of his face darkly-bruised. He was shaking as if the tightly-wound control of his emotions was all that was keeping him from bolting, but his eyes were narrowed and spit more fire than Ogata had ever seen before.

"I am not_ ill,"_Akira managed out and it sounded almost like a hiss with the way he drew it out. Both Akiko and Ashiwara flinched at the tone; Ogata was too shocked to move at the sheer disrespect - Akira has never been so discourteous, especially to his own mother. "Since Father wanted me to sit the study session out, then I will practice elsewhere. I cannot afford to get weak."

The boy's eyes caught on his father, widening in surprise for a moment before looking away - a contorted mixture of apprehension and defiance. Touya Meijin did not hesitate as he stepped closer to his son, face and voice even. "Where do you plan on practicing?"

Akira's fists clenched at his sides, "Anywhere. I'll find a Go parlor somewhere."

"And if that isn't enough?" Touya continued on.

Akiko's expression hardened, her stance becoming more aggressive as she gazed at her son with a foreboding expression. No matter how politely she spoke, nor how demure she appeared - Touya Akiko has never been a weak woman. Those who mistake her soft-spoken demeanor for weakness would soon be faced with a rude awakening.

"You came home last night beat up and refused to tell us anything," she began ominously, making even Akira wince. "And now you intend to run right back out without telling us where you're going? One day off from Go won't hurt-"

"I have to do _something_," Akira finally broke. He is the most desperate any of them have ever seen, a child shaking with pent-up energy rather than fear, his face so animated with expression that it made even his strict parents quiet in order to take in.

"Anything is better than sitting around doing nothing as he gets stronger! Every second of every day, he grows stronger! If I am to mean anything to him, I must be able to compete!" Akira is yelling by the end of it, panting to catch his breath and ignoring the way his shouting reopened the cut in his lip and a few drops of blood dripped out.

_Ah_, Ogata thinks. _So it finally happened._

Akira finally found a rival.

* * *

><p><em>Where are we going? <em>Sai asked, voice lilting up in excitement. Hikaru perked up at the tone; Sai had been remarkably quiet and reserved since the Touya Akira incident, so it was nice to hear the ghost sounding...more like himself. Hikaru was a bit shocked by himself to find he actually preferred the sweet, childish Sai to the less noisy one.

_The school I'll be going to in a few months is having a school festival,_ Hikaru answered. _I guess you wouldn't have gone to one before, huh? This should be interesting._

_"Will there be go?" _Sai asked.

Hikaru didn't even bother trying to restrain his eyeroll. _I doubt it. It's not exactly a popular past-time_, he replied. He was currently making his way towards Haze Junior High, although the sidewalk held more pedestrian traffic than the boy had anticipated; the school festival proved to be surprisingly popular. Sai had been walked through no less than fourteen times now, and the ghost had seen fit to cry out in dismay over each person passing through his body.

_"Then you can introduce it!" _Sai suggested brightly.

_Or not, _Hikaru returned blithely, cheerfully ignoring his possessor's subsequent whine. Reaching the gates of his future school, Hikaru quickly evaluated the students; there were a trio of girls in costume greeting visitors, and just further in, the walkway was crowded with both patrons and students trying to lure them to the stalls that lined the sides.

"Could you have taken any longer?"

Hikaru glanced behind him at the gruff tone, smirking as his orange-haired friend drew to a stop next to him with a disgruntled frown. Mitani had both hands shoved into his pockets and stood with a slouch, the scowl on his lips drawing concerned eyes from some passers-by. The boy looked like a regular punk - so much so that Hikaru couldn't help but snicker. If anything, to Hikaru - Mitani looked more like a cat throwing a hissy fit.

"I was just trying to make myself look pretty for you, Yuki-dear," Hikaru returned lightly.

"Hard to make an ugly mug like your's look attractive," Mitani snorted, shuffling past his friend and further down the walkway. Most of the students didn't bother with trying to draw them in - but kudos to the jiu-jitsu club for mustering up enough courage to try - so their walk through Haze school grounds was rather unimpeded except when they had to get through the throngs in front of the popular booths.

True to his word, Mitani bought Hikaru some food - the takoyaki was slightly burnt and they were a bit too overzealous with the sauce, but Hikaru wasn't going to complain about getting hot food. Mitani even handed it over with little complaint, aside from a snide comment implying something negative about the marital status of Hikaru's parents during his conception and birth.

They were just walking by an onigiri stand manned by the girls' tennis club all dressed in magical girl cosplay - Mitani showing a little _too _much interest whereas Hikaru was eyeing the onigiri hungrily - when Sai caught sight of the Go club stand.

"Hikaru! They're playing Go!" Sai cried excitedly, grabbing onto his vessel. Hikaru tried not to show that he was being strangled, wincing only slightly before Sai let go with another excited squeal.

"I'm gonna go check that out," Hikaru said dryly, walking in the direction of the small booth. A boy with straight-cut black hair and glasses that seemed to dominate his face was sitting opposite of an old man, smiling politely as he waited for the older gentleman to place his stones.

"I think you spend too much time with Go-sexuals," Mitani sneered, although he dutifully followed his friend. "You're starting to act just like one."

"No one asked for the peanut gallery's opinion, shithead," Hikaru returned, parking himself next to the booth to glance over the tsumego on the board.

The old man had already placed the first stone but had then been caught in the trap and gave up shyly. The boy thanked him and once the seat had been vacated, Mitani not-so-kindly shoved Hikaru into it.

"Why do you always gotta _manhandle _me?" Hikaru complained.

Mitani smirked at him, "Because you're a helpless little bitch."

The older boy blinked at them - either stunned by their lack of manners or the very un-Go-like demeanor both preteens had. Hikaru looked over the prizes, especially once Sai pointed one out with a squeal that sounded far too fanboy-ish.

_"Hikaru, Hikaru, look!" _Sai cried excitedly, fan out and practically dancing in place. _"This book...!"_

Hikaru's eyes landed on said book: _Touya Meijin's Go Tutorial._

_Let me guess,_ Hikaru sighed - although he was mostly amused rather than exasperated. _You want it?_

_"Please, Hikaru!"_Sai begged, latching on to the boy.

Hikaru looked up at the older boy, "Guess I'm next."

The boy started out of his stupor, "R-Right." He began placing stones, forming a tsumego problem in Hikaru's right-hand corner. It looked much simpler than Hikaru would have guessed - Mitani snickered next to him - but he dutifully placed his answering stone without bothering to wait for Sai to answer.

_"H-Hikaru-!" _Sai sounded moved to tears.

_I've seen you play enough that I can at least solve simple problems like this, _Hikaru dismissed. He still had a telltale blush of pleasure as the small crowd of geezers around the booth did a little cheer, though.

"Listen," Mitani interrupted, one hand on the back of Hikaru's chair as he leaned forward to address the bespectacled boy. "Don't let his idiotic looks fool you - this guy is really good, okay? _Insei_-good. Give him the hardest one you got."

The older boy's eyes widened, gaze switching back to Hikaru in shock. "You're an insei?"

_That _started a small murmur of awe among the geezers. Hikaru twitched in annoyance, shooting Mitani a small glare as the cat-like boy only scoffed.

"I'm not," Hikaru corrected curtly. "Just give me the hardest problem, okay? I just want the damn book."

The bespectacled boy nodded with a quiet stutter of acknowledgement, placing stones again. "This is the hardest one. You'd need to be at Touya Akira's level to solve it."

Hikaru froze completely, hand in the goke as the words were processed. Mitani cocked his head at his friend's inaction, raising an eyebrow as Hikaru began to shake. Just as the older boy started to look worried - had he somehow offended the thuggish child? - Hikaru threw back his head and laughed.

"_Aki-chan's_ level!" Hikaru managed out between snickers. "I can't believe it! He's a fuckin' _rank_!" He broke down into more laughter.

Mitani blinked, processed this, then twitched. "That _girly-boy _was Touya Akira?"

"A kitten like you has no right to judge," Hikaru rebuffed with a grin.

"I am_ not a fuckin' cat!"_

The older boy hesitantly interrupted, "Um...the problem...?"

Hikaru wiped away a few stray tears, clamping down on any more snickers. "Right, sorry," he apologized airily. Sai lightly hit him with his fan for his poor manners - _"And will you stop picking on poor Akira-kun!"_- but looked over the tsumego dutifully.

_"3,14. 1, 15. 4, 15," _Sai answered. Hikaru echoed it, to the bespectacled boy's and onlookers' obvious shock.

Mitani looked over the tsumego with a frown. He knew he'd have trouble with it - and especially be unable to solve it as quickly as his friend had. Not for the first time, he wondered at just what level Hikaru was; if what he'd heard from the boy was true, he'd even defeated the Meijin's son. Mitani may not have been as into go as others, but he was in deep enough to know the celebrities of the Go world and the rising stars. Touya Akira was one such expectant talent.

_What are you?_ Mitani wondered, looking back at his friend. Hikaru was not paying him any attention, gladly receiving the Meijin's Go Tutorial book with an exasperated smile. He flipped through the pages boredly, dull strands of blond hair falling into complacent green eyes. _How can someone like you exist without warning?_

"So he beat a Touya Akira-level problem?"

A cigarette was smashed onto the go board, searing black ash onto the tengen point. Heads whipped up to look into a tall teen's face; red hair fanned out like a fiery mane, matching eyes glaring down at the board and the two boys sitting on opposite sides of it. The bespectacled youth stood with a small cry of outrage, although Hikaru remained seated as he surveyed the newcomer.

Mitani locked a hand onto Hikaru's shoulder, leaning down but keeping careful eyes on the red-haired teen. "Don't start anything," Mitani advised into Hikaru's ear, barely above a whisper.

Hikaru inwardly snorted. _Like I'd bother, _he mused.

"Who cares about a pathetic guy like Touya Akira?" the redhead sneered. "I've beaten that pathetic loser!"

"Kaga!" the bespectacled teen shouted, trying to rub the ash away with a napkin. "You messed up the board!"

"Didn't I tell you to give up on this stupid game, Tsutsui? Shougi is so much better!" the redhead said, throwing away his cigarette.

Hikaru propped an elbow on the table, cheek leaned against his upright fist as he listened to the older boy talk. The older men that had been crowding around were quickly dispersing, to Tsutsui's agitation; Mitani just looked bored, still leaned over Hikaru's chair. The boy with two-toned hair didn't bother with interrupting Kaga's tirade against Go or Touya Akira - although Sai was visibly starting to bristle. Hikaru didn't see why he had to get involved in the Shougi King's little episode.

"So how is your little Go Club going, eh?" Kaga jeered.

Tsutsui looked away, frown on his face. Mitani was back at Hikaru's ear with a scoffing, "If you joined the Go club, you'd make all the players cry. Don't bother."

Kaga turned his stare to them, "What the hell is up with you two? Why don't you be good little kids and run along?"

Hikaru grinned back at him, "Does that make you _'Daddy'?"_

Kaga spluttered. Tsutsui went an interesting shade of red, but Mitani ignored his friend's antics in favor of picking up the Meijin's book. _So he wanted this? _Mitani mused, flipping through it idly. "You could learn more from Touya Akira about his father than anything this book can teach you," Mitani remarked.

Whatever reply Hikaru was going to make to that was cut off when Kaga swiped the book from the orange-haired boy's hands with a fierce scowl. "Who cares about that loser! You won't learn shit from him!" the shougi player declared, then ripped out a handful of pages from the book before throwing it to the ground in disgust.

"Kaga! That wasn't your's!" Tsutsui cried out.

Sai started to sob, _"Noooo! Our book!"_

Truth be told, Hikaru didn't gave one damn about the book. But he _did _care about his possessions - and he'd won that book, fair and square. (Or Sai won that book fair and square using Hikaru as his voice, technically.) It was now _his_, and this Kaga just ignored that fact and ripped apart his property. Not only was that wildly disrespectful, it was a challenge to Hikaru's authority; _that_, Hikaru had learned, was not tolerable behavior.

All it took was one show of weakness. In front of people like Ying, or Zhi - simpering and bowing was expected. Hikaru knew his place and role there. But in relation to this junior high student, Hikaru owed no debts and was not at risk. And what couldn't kill Hikaru, _Hikaru could hurt_.

Just as Hikaru was about to rise from his seat - there must have been something to his grin, as Kaga had stopped heckling Tsutsui and was eyeing him warily - Mitani's hand slammed down on his shoulder and forced him back into his seat. To the cat-like boy's credit, he wasn't the least bit scared; his eyes were for Kaga as he maintained his steely hold on his friend.

"That's gonna cost you," Mitani told the older boy in a bored tone. "Those tutorial books go for ¥2800, you know? You'll need to re-imburse it."

Amidst his inner outrage at being stopped, Hikaru could suddenly foresee a future in law for his friend. In a strange way, it suited him; Mitani could become a very successful lawyer. He was naturally corrupt and everything, too!

Kaga looked taken aback, "There's _no way _it costs that much-"

"It costs ¥2850, actually," Tsutsui interjected severely. "I even have the receipt, if you want proof, Kaga."

"Looks like you owe me some cash," Hikaru purred, not quite feeling the need to pound the older boy's head in anymore. "You can start by buying me some onigiri for my lunch, _Shougi King_. Then we can play a little Go and see if you can back up that claim of beating Touya Akira - which _I don't believe at all_, by the way."

Kaga glared down at him, "Touya's nothing but a weak little shit!"

"Maybe," Hikaru allowed softly, smirk on his lips. "But that weak little shit is my friend-" Now Mitani looked to be having the heart attack, "-and I can't have you saying all kinds of shit about him, you know? Aki-chan is a real sensitive little princess."

Kaga looked thrown by the way Hikaru so casually slandered his self-proclaimed friend. Hikaru waved him off in the direction of the onigiri stand with a pointed look and devilish smirk. Mitani was going through something of a whirlwind of emotion; on one hand, he should have expected such a statement out of Hikaru. The guy was like a magnet for freak events. On the other hand, Hikaru didn't exactly 'make friends' like normal people...

_Oh fuck me, _Mitani groaned inwardly. _He beat the shit out of the Go Prince._

"I don't like your mouth, you little brat," Kaga growled, looming over the sixth grader.

Hikaru wasn't very impressed, "Oh, how I _love _the way you _talk dirty _to me."

Kaga's skin crawled, and he backed up a step at Hikaru's smile. Maybe it was better if he maintained at least a meter of distance between them...

"Onigiri, please~!" Hikaru called.

_Or maybe I'll just smack him, see if that works_, Kaga mused in irritation. Students nearby that noticed the Demon King's growing ire were quick to flee the area.

"I thought it was you."

The soft voice grabbed all four boys' attentions, although the majority of them didn't recognize the speaker. She was a cute girl, most definitely - soft brown hair done up in fashionable pigtails with pink ribbons, dressed in conservative cream-colored dress with black stockings. She didn't look like a junior high student - likely just another visitor of the school festival - but her eyes weren't on the booth or even on either of the junior high students present.

No, her eyes were reserved for Shindou Hikaru.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she continued on, moving a step closer. Hikaru stood abruptly, incidentally throwing off Mitani's hand.

"Just lost my appetite," Hikaru said curtly, turning his eyes to the redhead. "I'll take cash."

Kaga scowled, "I don't have that money on me, shorty!"

"Hikaru!" the girl shouted, fists balled at her sides. It was hard to tell whether she was growing more furious, or more sad - her eyes were beginning to scrunch up in either rage or tears. "Don't _run away _from me!"

The effect was immediate: Hikaru turned around to face her but didn't take a step forward, green eyes narrowed in hate. The girl flinched at the sight but bravely stood her ground, lips pressed into a thin line and silent.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Akari," Hikaru growled back. "Take a hint and _fuck off!"_

"Th-There is no need for that kind of language-!" Tsutsui tried to interject.

Hikaru respected _that _interruption by kicking over the table holding the goban. Mitani winced, watching as the goban board landed with a harsh thud; it showed that the board was credibly made in that it didn't even crack. The goke were made of the same wood but their ride down had thrown all of the stones to the floor in a scattered mess. The smaller prizes met the same fate; the can of soda had been hit by the goban and was scratched open, the contents of the beverage leaking out in a fizzing mess.

"Someone's throwing a temper tantrum~!" Kaga whistled.

Just as Hikaru was about to launch himself at the redhead in a totally misdirected rage, one ghostly hand fell on his shoulder.

_"Hikaru, control yourself,"_ Sai chided, voice gone dangerously soft - all childish delight and innocence gone from his face. _"You are in a public place; you should not cause a scene here. It would only bring trouble."_

Hikaru shot the true source of his ire - Akari - a glare as he replied, _I would have been fine if she hadn't shown up! She should know I don't want to see her damned face!_

_"And why is that?" _Sai questioned.

_None of your fucking business, _Hikaru answered after a short pause. The way his shoulders tensed and how his eyes took on a slightly cornered-animal look, Sai knew to let the subject drop; there would be another time to address it. While Hikaru was so obviously agitated wasn't that time.

_"Nevertheless, you have no control over where people decide to be,"_ Sai said. _"If her presence irritates you to such a degree, then let us leave."_

Hikaru scowled but knew the ghost was right. He didn't like it - but that was the reality. If Akari - and damn her for ruining such a good moment - wanted to be at the Haze school festival, she was well within her rights to be.

"Mitani, let's scram," Hikaru ground out.

"Alright," Mitani agreed immediately. Without a friend to walk around with, it wouldn't be much fun anyway. He'd just have to drag Hikaru to a go parlor or something to get him into a better mood.

Akari looked to be mentally debating the merits of forcing Hikaru to speak with her, but when not only Hikaru but also _Mitani _gave her dark looks, she wisely decided that perhaps there was a better time and place for forced conversations.

Besides, she'd stumbled upon the answer to a question that had too long been unanswered. If Hikaru was here, it was likely he planned to attend Haze Junior High in the near future; she had expected as much. The rumors she heard here and there had now been confirmed.

She turned and scampered away with one last, lingering look back at her former childhood friend. She'd have that talk with him, eventually - but not today. She'd have all of their shared middle school years for that.

Hikaru relaxed slightly as the girl disappeared from sight as quietly as she had come. Why she chose this of all times to approach him, he didn't understand. _It doesn't matter_, Hikaru reminded himself bitterly. _We have nothing to do with each other anymore._ _She burned that bridge down and threw the fucking ashes into the ocean herself._

He knew that Akari wasn't the type to tell someone she wished they were dead unless she meant it.

"You little brats think you can just break things and run off?" Kaga interrupted. Hikaru glared over at him, already on a hair-trigger and in no mood to play around anymore with the older boy, but the Shougi King had other ideas. His widening smile was testament to the fact. Kaga looked far too excited for someone who owed a sixth grader money. "You broke Tsutsui's booth," he pointed out, sounding seconds away from laughing.

"It doesn't matter-" Tsutsui piped up, wishing every one of these violent psychopaths would just leave him and his poor booth alone.

Kaga utterly ignored him, "So you _owe _him. He needs three people to fill out three boards for the Go tournament next month. Since you solved that tsumego problem, you can't be complete shit - so you'll do."

"_I'll do?_" Hikaru echoed, disbelieving.

"You'll be...second board," Kaga said after little deliberation. Tsutsui's "Hey! Isn't it _my _Go club? Why are _you _assigning boards?" went ignored, as did Hikaru's resulting affronted expression.

"I'll be first board, Tsutsui's third board," the red-haired demon continued drolly. "Unless your friend wants to compete for third board against Tsutsui, so we can watch the esteemed Go club captain cry at not even being involved in the tournament."

"You're in _shougi!" _Tsutsui cried out, clearly finding all the wrong things to be upset about in this scenario.

"Not interested," Mitani piped up boredly.

Hikaru looked ready to reject the whole thing - the goban wasn't even broken, so why did anyone have the right to bitch? - but Kaga loomed back over him with a devious smile as he continued, "And I'll pay you back for that shitty book at the tournament. I should have enough cash by then."

Hikaru hated being manipulated into doing things - but he hated losing money even more. Besides, it was just a Go tournament - nothing to it. He'd just go in, have Sai breeze through it, and walk out a richer man.

"Fine, _whatever_," Hikaru agreed with a huff.

Tsutsui took back whatever negative things he thought about the blond-banged boy - he was a saving grace! _Finally, I can go to the tournament! _the boy thought happily.

"We're going to be in a Go tournament?" Sai cheered excitedly.

Which was the exact moment Hikaru remembered what the ghost said about only haunting people who have destinies tied in with Go.

_Fuck it! _Hikaru cried internally, giving up._ I don't care anymore!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Shorter than the last - sorry. But Kaga was really fun to write with! And did you get the Obvious Hint from the Akari interaction? I was only throwing it into your faces (with as much love as possible). XD This chapter was very light compared to the other chapters; it even ends on a fairly cheerful note. :)

_Note 1_) Props to anyone who made the connection between Hikaru punching everyone he makes friends with. If you know where the concept comes from - ouch, right? I know there's usually more than just one, but circumstances being what they are... It's a start. Do you see how this could go? For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, no worries - it will be explained eventually, in-fic. :)

_Note 2_) **Akira**. The relationship between Akira and Hikaru (and Sai) is developing very differently from how it did in canon. People are affected by their relationships to other people - it's a part of growing up and being part of society - and Akira _will be affected_ by these changes. Keep a close eye on Akira; I love him too much to ignore him, and his character growth is important.

_Note 3_) If you somehow haven't noticed, this story features gangs - or more technically, crime syndicates. So far, the ones introduced are the Triads (Ying and Zhi) and the Korean mafia (Bae). _Special note_: Bae falls more in line with the Korean syndicates based out of N. Korea rather than the Korean yakuza.

I also have another HnG story up, if you're interested in checking it out~! It's a bit, uh... -shifty eyes- ...darker than this one.

_Next Chapter Teaser_: Winter Tournament, Mitani's and Akira's Epic Hissy Fits, and Yun-sensei not having enough energy to deal with all of this...

_Be kind and **drop a review**. _Remember how much I love feedback? A little love never hurts~!


End file.
